Silence
by PenguinMinion
Summary: Esther has linked all her children together so it looks as though it may be an end to the Mikaelson family. However, a new stranger in town has a different idea and if anyone gets to kill Klaus its going to be her. Klaus X OC
1. Chapter 1

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: since I'm so lazy this disclaimer will be the only one I write for the entire story. I own nothing in this story except the plot and my amazing OC.:3

**Author's Note:** Ok so I've been watching the Vampire Diaries and all these amazing story ideas have popped into my head so I decided to write one of them! I will be trying to write my Twilight story also but since it's been such a long time since I've even read it I'm kind of not inspired so I may just put it on hiatus. Oh and this story begins at the beginning of 3X15. I think that's about it so…ON WITH THE STORY! :D

**Absolute silence leads to sadness. It is the image of death**.  
>Jean-Jacques Rousseau<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since Elena had lied to Elijah about the deal she made with Esther she felt as if she owed him so much more than just the truth. This is why she stands in the middle of the Mystic Falls' cemetery waiting for him to show up for their meeting she requested. She had call him earlier begging for him to meet with her as soon as possible and as far away from his mother as possible. Elijah was too good of a person and she couldn't just sit back and watch him be killed.<p>

"Elena." Elijah's soft voice spoke quietly from behind her.

Elena spun around quickly to face the Original Vampire. "Elijah, I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall down her face. "I lied…Esther…she's planning something big." Elijah's eyes softened as he saw the turmoil unfolding in the human's eyes. "She casted a spell at the ball, she linked you and your siblings together as one."

"I knew she was planning something. There was no way she would just want to bring the family back together, no strings attached."

"She's going to kill Klaus, and when she does you all are going to die with him."

Before Elena could blink Elijah was in front of her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Klaus has to die Elena, if I have to give my soul to see that his death happens then so be it."

"No." Elena spoke, her voice full of conviction, "Don't say that. I love you Elijah," she pulled back from Elijah's embrace and looked him straight in the eyes. "You will NOT die. We will find a way to change the curse or something. Klaus deserves to die, not you."

Elijah leaned in and gave Elena a quick kiss on the forehead then pulled away from her altogether. "Call Bonnie," he commanded "we are going to need a witch if we want to stand any kind of chance against my mother."

Elena nodded then pulled her phone out to call her best friend. However, before Elena could press the call button Elijah placed a hand on her cheek and smiled down at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE…<strong>

Damon sat at the bar located in the Mystic Falls Grill drinking his sorrows away. Ever since the ball Damon has avoided Elena like the plague. After that night he hadn't been home, deciding to go bar hoping, in hope of drinking away his broken heart and forgetting he ever cared about anyone.

During his mini breakdown, Damon had done good to steer clear of any potential company. Normally he would have just compelled some random pretty blond and take her home to have some fun but he just wasn't feeling anything.

Damon had just set down his shot glass when out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone join him at the bar. When she ordered her drink Damon couldn't help but turn and stare at her.

Her voice was soft and smooth, and had a certain appeal to it that made it seem as though she had spoken directly to him even though she clearly was speaking to the bartender.

Just from seeing her profile Damon could tell she was beautiful. Her light brown hair was cut into a choppy bob, a fair difference from the usual long hair all the girls in Mystic Falls sported. Her bangs fell halfway across her eye hiding them from his scrutiny. Her skin was the palest he had seen in his hundred and forty-five year. Damon couldn't take it anymore; he had to talk to her.

Damon cleared his throat. "Hello, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Damon Salvatore." The bartender slipped her drink across the bar; she quickly threw it back then turned towards him. As her deep forest green eyes meet his clear blue one he felt as if the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"Hi, I'm Si." She spoke in her soft voice; a small smile crept onto her face.

"I haven't seen you around here, what brings you to the wonderful world of Mystic Falls?" he asked while leaning in closer towards her.

"Well, rumor has it that someone I've been looking for a very long time has settled down here." She too leaned closer to him.

"Who you looking for?" Damon's eye brows raised in question.

"Actually I'm looking for two people. One an old friend and one an old flame." She giggled as if this was the funniest thing she had said all day.

Damon couldn't help but smile at her childlike demeanor. "Well I know most people in this town so give me some names and I'll point you in the right direction."

"You wouldn't by chance know if Elijah Mikaelson is here I town would you?" Damon instantly pulled away from the girl.

"Now what would a pretty girl like you want with a vampire like Elijah?" Damon's flirty mood instantly evaporated at the mere thought of Elijah.

Noticing Damon's change in demeanor Si sat up straight and narrowed her eyes slightly. "I recently found out that my dear old friend Elijah has lied to me about the whereabouts of my ex-fiancé whom I've been searching for, for well over three hundred years.

Damon's eyes widened. "You're a vampire?" Si giggled again.

"Wow, you really are drunk aren't you?" In response Damon let out a little chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well Elijah is most likely out hooking up with the girl I'm in love with."

"Hmm…yeah that sounds like Elijah, Always falling' for girls that are already spoken for." Si's lip twitched minutely thinking of her old friend.

"Humph," Damon signaled to the bartender to bring him another drink. "Now moving on, who is this ex-fiancé you've been stalking for over three hundred years?"

Si's eyes narrowed again but a smirk quickly took over her face, "Ah yes, I need to find him before he has time to find out I'm here. I believe he's shortened his name since our last …meeting…" Her eyes fell a little while saying this but quickly she looked back up at Damon and cleared her throat.

"I'm looking for Klaus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Haha wow this one chapter is 5 pages long. :D that's the longest chapter I've ever written! (YAY!). Ok, so what do you think? I don't have a beta so please excuse any typos. Leave me some reviews if you liked it and let me know if I should keep writing. (:

**3 Brooke.**

Side note: I just noticed how many time I've used the word 'eyes' in this chapter… O_O


	2. Chapter 2

Silence

**AN**: Heeeeyyyyy! I'm back ;D with a new chapter (YAY!). Huge thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted my story! And a SUPER big thanks to the only person who reviewed on chapter 1: Thesalvatoregirl (: thank you for your kind words. And without further ado…CHAPTER TWO!

**A man is known by the silence he keeps.**  
>Oliver Herford<p>

* * *

><p>"I always loved a classic Camaro." Si said as Damon drove well over the speed limit towards the Salvatore Boarding House.<p>

Damon smirked while glancing at the girl next to him. "Impressed?"

Si couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Why yes, very much so Mr. Salvatore."

Before Damon could respond the car pulled in front of the house and both vampires proceeded to jump out and make the short walk to the front door. Damon easily walked through the front door, but Si was stopped short.

"Mr. Salvatore?" Si called after Damon who had already walked into the house. "It seems as if I have not been properly invited into your house."

"Pity," Came from a female's voice at the top of the stairs. Again Si found herself rolling her eyes and wishing to be able to finally put an end to the owner of the high pitched voice that tended to remind her of nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh good Lord," Si sighed. "Someone get me some vervain and put me out of my misery…"

"I'll happily supply you with a stake to the heart." The owner of the voice finally made it to the end of the stairs and stood less than a foot in front of Si.

"Katerina Petrova…didn't I kill you a few centuries ago?" Si leaned against the door frame itching to grab Katerina and pull her out of her temporary safe house. "Oh wait! I didn't, if I remember correctly we made a deal. A deal in which I see you have broken." Si glared at Katerina as both Damon and Stefan entered the room.

Si, spotting the other Salvatore brother, smiled.

"I see both the Salvatore brothers are here today. That's nice."

"Sorry about the whole door thing," Damon said stepping back outside with Si. "I called Elena over to invite you in since it's her name on the deed, but it seems as if she is too busy to be bothered by answering her phone. Looks like you may have to wait a while."

"That's ok, I rather like the outdoors," Si responded but kept her eyes trained on Katerina.

"So Katerina, how about you step outside and we can square away our deal since you obviously haven't kept up your end of the bargain."

"What deal?" Stefan spoke for the first time while stepping forward to wrap his arms around Katerina and pull her closer to himself.

"Well you see Mr. Salvatore, your lass and I made a deal one hundred and forty-five years ago. It was the first time I had traveled to Mystic Falls." Si turned to look towards Damon who was now leaning against the wall next to her. "If I remember correctly Damon had just returned from war."

At this Damon's eyes snapped up to meet Si's. "You knew us when we were alive?"

"No, not really." Si turned back to watch Katerina with cold eyes. "I was hunting Katerina at the time since she is to blame for...certain things that have happened in the past. I was going to kill her as soon as I found her. That is until I saw her with Stefan." A small smile spread across Si's face.

"I could see the love in your eyes when you two were together. I couldn't destroy love. I'm mean but not that mean." Katerina rolled her eyes knowing exactly why Si wouldn't destroy any ones love.

"But imagine my surprise when I saw Ms. Petrova with Damon the next day. Sad really, a shame you would lead such a fine man on with promises of your love when it already belonged to someone else-his brother no less."

"I've grown tired of this Si." Katerina stepped further back into the house. "Finish your story already so you can leave."

Si narrowed her eyes at Katerina "So pushy, I guess things never do change right Katerina?"

Katerina simply rolled her eyes. She had met Si over a hundred years ago and knew her inability to simply say something without making a huge production of it.

"Anyways, I kidnapped Katerina one night and brought her to the woods just outside of the Salvatore Mansion. I planned to kill her but instead we made a deal. It was wrong for her to love Stefan and lead Damon along; I wanted to put an end to it. Simply put, I told Katerina she could live but she had to pick one Salvatore brother and let the other live a normal _human_ life," Si said, emphasizing the human part. "But even Katerina isn't smart enough to know not to cross me…twice."

"It wasn't my fault Damon got himself killed." Katerina moved closer to Si but still out of arms reach.

"Nevertheless, it was your blood that changed him. So Ms. Petrova, when I'm finally invited into this house you better run like hell."

By the end of the conversation Stefan had pulled Katerina farther back into the house and Damon stood just in the door while Si continued to lean against the door way.

The tension continued to grow until another car pulled up into the drive way in front of the boarding house. Out from the vehicle stepped a girl whom Si easily recognized as the human Petrova doppelganger Elena. She was quickly followed by the only person Si had considered to ever be her true friend.

"Si?" Elijah spoke, clearly not believing that she could possibly be back in Mystic Falls.

"Elijah." Si nodded in his direction then quickly shifted her gaze to Elena. "Now can you please invite me in?"

* * *

><p>AN: ok In my mind this chapter was going to be super cool and I was going to post it right after the new Vampire Diaries episode came on tonight, but then I found out that tonight's episode is a repeat ): *sad face* so instead I wrote this *AMAZING* filler chapter :D (YAY!). So I'm sorry if this seems out of place or whatever but I was kind of bummed out and this just kind of wrote it's self. Hopefully you can see a little more of Si's personality (I want her to be dignified but still sarcastic and snarky). Leave me reviews and ill post a better chapter tomorrow :D (Or Saturday). Reviews make me want to write more!<p>

~PenguinMinion

Quick question! Do yall think I should keep writing in third person or just write from one person's point of view?


	3. Chapter 3

Silence

AN: I'm at home sick today so I decided to take five (5) hours and write this! :D No really, it took me five hours to finish this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has alerted/favorite and reviewed (thesalvatoregirl!).

* LANGUAGE WARNING: for this chapter. there are a few not so nice words used.

**And now there is merely silence, silence, silence, saying all we did not know.**  
>William R. Benet<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si POV<strong>

Ever since I had entered the town of Mystic Falls I've had to fight the urge to turn and run all the way back to England. However as soon as I walked into the Mystic Falls grill and saw none other than Damon Salvatore, I knew I couldn't leave.

I had studied Damon Salvatore very closely the first time I had visited the Falls while searching for Katerina Petrova. He hadn't changed much appearance wise: his eyes were still the lightest blue I had ever seen, his hair the darkest shade of raven black, but it still felt as if something had changed. As soon as he began to talk I found the difference.

His voice had lost the joy it had when he was human. I could hear the hollowness it carried even when the only words he spoke was his name.

This had been the reason I made the deal with the vampire doppelganger to begin with. As soon as I had seen him over a century ago, I knew Damon didn't deserve to live the never-ending life of a vampire.

Katerina thought she would always be able to skip over death, which is why she so easily agreed to the deal and only one Salvatore brother. But now, standing in front of the Salvatore boarding house, I can see Katerina knows this is the end of the road for her.

And it would have been if I could get into the damn house!

On the outside I was calm and my voice was even, but on the inside I was spitting rocks and yelling. I was born in a time of Ladies and Gentlemen, but my temper had always shown through despite my upbringing. It was actually Elijah who finally taught me how to keep my temper under control.

Speaking of Elijah, here he stood in front of me after two or three centuries. I'm not exactly sure how much time has passed. I don't care much for keeping up with time anymore.

"What are you doing here Si?" Elijah's calming voice intruded in on my inner musings. Of course he couldn't just be happy with the fact that I'm here and still alive.

"I came to visit you dear Elijah." I sent him my trademark condescending smirk. His doppelganger stepped closer to him and grabbed onto his arm.

"And you must be Elena." Her eyes, which had been sizing me up, snapped up meeting mine. "Why she looks just like you Katerina!" I directed towards Katerina but kept my eyes leveled with Elena.

"Who are you?" Elena asked, obviously still not sure if I was a friend or foe.

"Awe, Elijah doesn't talk about me?" I looked towards Elijah as a pout fell onto my face. He simply rolled his eyes at my childish behavior like he used to do; it was as if it hadn't been centuries since we had last seen each other.

"Invite me in and I'll answer any questions your pretty little mind may think of." Her eyes narrowed and I'm sure if I wasn't a vampire she would have had a few choice words for me. Her mouth opened as if she was going to reply but she was cut off by Elijah who was making his way into the house himself.

"Invite her in Elena." He didn't even look back at her as he said this; I couldn't hold my smile back this time. Elijah hadn't changed one bit, and to be honest, now that I stood a few feet away from him, I realized how much I have missed him.

Elena didn't look happy but still she mumbled a short invitation in towards my direction. Before she even finish I flew into the house and tackled Elijah to the ground.

I could feel everyone in the home take defensive stances from their places; of course none of them knew I would never hurt Elijah.

I felt Elijah deep chuckle as he stood up from my surprise attack hug. I held on to him with a vice grip not ready to let go of my eldest friend yet.

"I should have seen that one coming." He spoke, the humor clear in his voice, as he wrapped his arms around me responding to my hug.

"I've missed you 'Lijah." My voice came out muffled from where I had nuzzled into his neck.

To an outsider this would look crazy. A small vampire girl holding onto one of the most dangerous vampires ever, but this was normal for me and Elijah.

I heard a voice clear behind me. "Will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Elena spoke in an irritated voice.

To my surprise Elijah didn't drop me from our hug but instead carried me over to a couch and sat down effectively pulling me into his lap. If looks could kill, Elena would have already set me on fire and set me straight to hell.

"Hi I'm Si Tudor." I reached out to shake her hand but she just stood there looking at me like I had just killed her cat. Normally I would have smirked at this, but frankly I was a little put off.

"Si is a very old friend, Elena." Elijah looked towards her while speaking, but his hand strayed and began to play with my hair. He had always done this, ever since he found me as a little girl, knowing that it served to keep us both calm.

"I'm not that old." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

"I've been wondering that actually," Damon spoke from his corner of the room where he stood drinking his scotch. "How old are you Si?" I had almost forgotten about the three other vampires in the room since Elijah and I's reunion began.

While Damon stood relaxed in his corner, Stefan had taken a somewhat defensive stance in front of Katerina who looked about ready to bolt herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Sit down Katerina; you know I won't do anything while you're expecting it." Katerina sent a small smile in my direction and pulled Stefan over to the couch directly across from Elijah and me.

"Ok, I'm confused now," Stefan exclaimed while throwing a questioning glance at me.

"Damon's question first," I smiled "I'm not good with remembering how much time has passed but I believe I'm around…six hundred years old?"

"Five hundred years dear." Elijah corrected me.

"Oh wow, I am old." Elijah chuckled again which caused both me ad Elena smile.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked. This question caused me to automatically straighten and pull away from Elijah.

"That's what I want to know." Elena sneered and walked over to take my place on Elijah's lap. I rolled my eyes at the little human who obviously had a bigger bark than bite; I'll have to put her in her place before I'm done here.

"She's looking for Klaus," Damon answered for me.

"Si," Elijah's voice came out in a warning tone.

"What Elijah? Gonna keep me from killing him again?" I stood from the couch and walked over to Damon and stole his drink, quickly finishing it off for him. His eyebrows lifted in question and humor. "I'm going to need liquor if we are going to have this conversation."

"You can't kill Klaus," Elena spoke full of conviction. I rolled my eyes…I seem to do that a lot around this human. Damon smirked at me.

"Welcome to my world." He knew I found Elena annoying and obviously he did also.

"And yet you loved her," I threw back at him and saw the humor fall across his face.

"Liquors over here." Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the wall full of various drinks.

"Si," once again my name fell from Elijah's mouth but as I turned to look at him I saw the questioning in his eyes. I can easily read his expressions as he can with me; he wanted to know about why I was being so nice to Damon.

"What? He's cute; it's hard not to like him." Damon looked up from the drink he was fixing me and smirked when he noticed we were talking about him.

"Ok enough stalling." Elena stood up and walked towards me and, to my utter surprise, stood face to face with me. Someone is definitely going to have to put this girl into her place.

"You. Can't. Kill. Klaus."

"Elena, don't talk to her like that." Elijah's voice now held a note of panic because he knew what was coming next, and I knew he wouldn't stop it.

Normally I'm a very levelheaded person but I have never taken kindly to those who think they can command me or scare me into anything. I felt my temper take over as I stepped closer to Elena; we stood toe to toe now, our noses almost touching.

"I've gone six hundred years searching for that son of a bitch and I'll be damned if I let _you _tell me I can't kill him. You need to realize, _little girl,_ thatI could kill you right now, so learn your place. Just because Elijah feels for you doesn't mean I won't hurt you. And trust me, if it comes to that, Elijah won't stop me."

"Elijah loves me; he won't let you hurt me." Anyone could hear the conviction in her voice as she said this, but only I could see the fear and questioning beginning to unfold in her eyes.

"I lived with Elijah for four hundred years. He was my sire and pretty much my big brother, but as soon as I stepped out of line and was to be put into place for it, he was the first one to turn and leave. There is no doubt in my mind that he loves you, but you must understand Elijah is a fair man. If you deserve it, he won't shield you from it."

She stood there in disbelief to what I was telling her. I love Elijah and I know he has always loved me but that didn't stop him from turning me away in the past. I held no hard feelings towards him for it though. He is one of the only people I would give my life up for and he didn't deserve to have to put up with my past behavior.

"He left you to be killed? No, Elijah wouldn't do that to anyone."

I laughed at this.

"He didn't leave me to be killed Elena; he left me to kill myself. He tried to help me but in the end even he wasn't strong enough. Shocking I know."

By this time Elijah was standing beside us, pushing us slowly apart from each other.

"Si calm down," he commanded. Surprisingly Elena took a step towards me again. Now that Elijah stood between us, her courage had returned.

"I still think you're lying. Elijah wouldn't let you hurt me." I raised my eyebrows at Elijah in question.

"That's enough." Elena smirked thinking that Elijah was only reprimanding me. "Both of you." He looked directly to her. "If you bring it upon yourself I won't stop her, Elena. I love you, and I won't let her kill you but now you're just fueling a pissing match, so if she hurts you it's your own fault."

"But she can't kill Klaus."

"Oh dear Lord! Are you a broken record? You keep saying I can't kill him, yet you haven't given me a reason not to!" I finally snapped at her.

Her voice dropped in volume and now she spoke in almost a whisper. "If you kill Klaus then Elijah will die."

For one of the few times in all my years I was caught off guard.

"Elijah what is she talking about?"

Elijah let out a sigh, "Esther is alive."

"What do you mean she is alive?" I could feel my fury picking back up again. Who would be dumb enough to wake up the original witch!

"We woke her up," Stefan spoke up, answering my question as if he had read my mind.

"And why would you do that?"

"We all want Klaus dead, Si." This time it was Damon who spoke up. "So we woke up Esther thinking she would be the one to finish him off."

"What does this have to do with Elijah dying?"

"She casted a spell that linked all her children together," Damon continued to explain "If you kill one the rest will die also."

I couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan. "Well this makes things difficult."

Everyone simultaneously nodded in agreement with me.

"Okay, so we break the curse. Do you have a witch?" I asked no one in particular in the room.

"My friend Bonnie is looking for a spell right now," Elena answered but wouldn't look at me.

"A Bennett witch? Nice."

The room fell into a silence; no one had anything else to say, but the tension was slowly depleting from the room.

"Well, when the curse is broken I claim killing Klaus," I spoke with a light humor in my voice trying to squash the last lingering bit of tension in the room.

Stefan sat up straight and stared intently at me and asked the one question that everyone in the room aside from Elijah and Katerina, whom had lived through it, was wondering.

"What did Klaus do to you that makes you want to kill him so badly?"

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so what do you think? Sorry if its kinds confusing, I confused myself a little while writing it. =P Hope you guys like it! Next chapter will be Si's story. =D do yall think I should go back to writing in 3rd person or in different Point of Views?<p>

_**R&R!**_

~PenguinMinion


	4. Chapter 4

Silence

AN: ok this chapter is pretty much just Si's history so it will probably be shortish, and it is completely , 100% made up so don't go trying to find real documentation of her birth because you won't find any -_- AND this idea is totally mine and only mine so if anyone else magically steals my idea I won't be happy.

**anything with a * by it is explained in the AN at the end of this chapter!

* * *

><p>And they write innumerable books; being too vain and distracted for silence: seeking every one after his own elevation, and dodging his emptiness.<br>**T. S. Eliot**

* * *

><p><strong>Si.<strong>

"What did Klaus do to you that makes you want to kill him so badly?"

I let out a deep sigh. I knew this was coming.

"It's not really that great of a story, but if you really want to know I guess I can tell." Everyone's eyes followed me as I plopped down on the couch once again.

"I'll start at the beginning; I was born in England sometime between 1532 and 1537. My father was Henry Tudor, or as you may better know him King Henry VIII. My mother was one of his mistresses*."

Everyone besides Elijah looked slightly shocked at this.

"So you're like a princess?" Damon asked.

"Hardly," I huffed. "My father wanted nothing to do with me, and my mother was only kept around to serve as a maid."

I've never particularly liked telling my story because, to be honest, my life has kind of sucked these past five hundred years.

"Anyways when I was young, my mother used to take me on walks. Almost every day we would leave the palace and walk through its surrounding grounds."

Pictures of the gardens that I used to play in as a small child began to flash in front of my eyes. For a second I was able to close my eyes and push myself back in time.

"One day my mother took me out for a walk, and we were stopped by a man. I had seen him around in the halls of the palace before but who ever I was with would always steer me away from him…"

In my mind images of the tall dark skinned man overturned the bright and vivid images of the gardens. As much as I don't want to talk about this I knew it would be easier to just get it over with fast, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"The man attacked my mother and killed her right in front of my eyes."

I felt a hand wrap around my own sitting on the couch next to me. I looked up expecting to see Elijah but instead found Damon. The confusion must have been evident on my face since he softly smiled and shrugged.

"I would later find out that my father knew of vampires and had allowed a few a place to live in the palace walls in exchange for protection. Apparently my father also allowed them to hunt wherever and whomever they wished."

Even after five hundred years I still held so much anger towards my father for this and blame him for my mother's death, but I've never regretted where his decision has lead me today.

"The vampires were to stay a secret, so to keep me from telling anyone the cause of my mother's death I was moved to the basement, away from any other signs of life." My eyes shifted over to meet Elijah's. "This is where Elijah enters the story."

Elijah reached over and grabbed the hand that was not already being held by Damon and began telling his part in my story.

"I had been bored with my life and had heard of the vampires who were seeking shelter in England, so I decided to take a chance there. This was during my younger time as a vampire, and I was restless when it came to staying in one place for a substantial amount of time. I had been living in the palace for little more than a week when I roaming the hallways during the night and heard crying. After following the sound I came upon Si in her little basement bedroom."

"Elijah was my saving grace at the time. He began visiting me every night so I wouldn't be alone. This lasted until I was sixteen when I grew tired of being in the same space for so long. So every night when Elijah would visit me, I would beg for him to kidnap me and take me far from England. At the time, I still hadn't realized Elijah was like the one who killed my mother-a vampire."

One look around the room and I could see how focused everyone was on my tale.

"Elijah dismissed my idea of running away for almost four years. By this time my father had passed away and my sister, Mary*, was on her way to becoming queen. Mary never cared much for any of her siblings, which is understandable with how our father treated her and her mother. Only a day or two after my nineteenth birthday Elijah came to me and told me of his plans for us to run and leave England for good."

"Why? Why would he change his mind after four years of saying no?" Elena's curious voice came from where she sat on the arm of the couch next to Elijah.

"I wasn't sure what Mary planned to do with Si once she took the throne," Elijah answered. "It was possible that she could just have Si executed and no one would know."

Elena nodded her head in understanding.

Next, Katherine's sarcastic voice spoke up. "This is an amazing story, but I fail to see what it has to do with you wanting Klaus dead."

I narrowed my eyes in her direction, and she immediately shrunk back into Stefan's side.

"So impatient Katerina," I huffed, and from my side I could hear Damon's almost silent chuckle. "You can't rush a good story."

"The night Elijah told me of his plan, and we fled from England during the night. Along the way, I found out the truth about Elijah when I accidently saw him kill a young man." I continued my story.

"I was hungry; I couldn't help it," Elijah mumbled.

My eyebrows rose as I turned towards him and a smirk found its way to my face. "Say what you wish dear friend, it was still gross."

"I never said you had to watch," He challenged.

Darn it, he had me there. I sent one more childish glare in his direction then turned back to everyone else.

"Anyways, after the initial shock of finding out my best friend was a vampire, we made our way to Spain where we stayed for a few years. Sometime during my twenty-first year of life I became infected with the red plague*." I paused as the memory of the two weeks of being infected with this illness came to the forefront of my mind.

A hand placed on my shoulder snapped me back to reality. Elijah looked down at me with barely concealed concern. I let his hand rest there for a few seconds before I stood abruptly, feeling the need to detach myself from the situation, and walked over to the fireplace and stared down at the ashes the resided inside. "I don't remember much of those last weeks, only the pain. I don't care to remember either."

"Sometime during this Elijah fed me his blood and eventually I woke up in transition*."

Silence filled the room as I kicked at the ash in the fireplace.

"Get ash on my floor and you're cleaning it up," Damon spoke up, effectively ending the moment. Every eye snapped towards him. "What? Ashes are hard to clean up." At this I laughed.

Elena rolled her eyes then looked back are me with curious eyes. "Finish your story please?" I sent her a small smile. She is easier to like when she was quiet.

"Elijah, being the selfish bastard he is, made me drink blood, and here I am now in all my vampire glory." Elijah smirked at me.

"And I don't regret it for a second." He responded.

I smiled; if it weren't for Elijah I would have been dead five hundred years ago. I owed my best friend more than just my life though. He kept me safe for all those years and never left me until I had already dug myself my own grave.

"On with the story I guess." I remained standing by the fireplace but turned to see everyone instead of the ashes. "Elijah and I traveled for a few hundred years until we settled down in France in 1650, which is where I met Klaus. It was during his time looking for Katerina, but he had hit a dead end in his search and took a detour to visit Elijah. We met. We fell in love, and he delayed his search for Katerina."

Again my mind was taken over with images from the past: Niklaus and I sitting by the pond behind Elijah's house, waking up to freshly picked roses every morning and a note from Niklaus always sitting by them, walking through the markets holding hands. His proposal.

I shook my head to dislodge the thoughts.

"We were to be married." I looked directly into Katerina's eyes. "But the day before the wedding he was given word of your location. I made him promise he wouldn't leave until after the wedding, but the next day I stood at the altar alone."

For the first time in my retelling of my life story my emotions were going haywire. I wanted to be mad at Katerina but all I felt was the need to cry.

"He just left. No note. No letter. No goodbye. No Niklaus." I let my gaze fall to the floor not wishing to see the glances of pity thrown in my direction.

"I went insane after that. The pain of losing him tore me apart. I began killing many, many innocent people." Guilt consumed me as I remembered all the lives I had taken out of pure selfishness.

"After I had killed a few hundred people, Elijah told me I had to stop or he would leave me. He had been there with me the entire time, but I pushed him away and continued to kill at random. One morning I woke up and the house was empty; Elijah had finally had enough and left."

Elijah made a move to stand up but I shook my head and softly smiled at him.

"I do not blame you for leaving Elijah. It was best that you did. After a few years of my giant pity party, I decided to hunt down Katerina, believing it was her fault alone that he left, and we all see how that turned out." I raised an eyebrow in Katerina's direction.

She smiled softly and rested her head on Stefan's shoulder. Understanding crossed her features as she finally knew why I had wanted her dead all those years ago.

"Eventually I saw the light though. Klaus left because he wanted to, not because of Katerina." Katerina sat up straighter and smiled.

"You still annoy the hell out of me though." I smirked

She rolled her eyes but nevertheless continued to smile.

"So to answer your question Stefan—Klaus broke my heart, so I want to put a dagger through his."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Sorry its long):

Who's ready for a history lesson? :D

**READ THIS IT EXPLAINS ALOT**

-**King Henry VIII** is probably the most widely known English King. He is mostly known for starting the Church of England after the Catholic Church refused to allow him to annulle his marriages. Truthfully, it isn't reported that King Henry had many mistresses, however it is important in my story that Si's mother was one because he killed off most of his wives (and I needed Si's mother to be killed by a vampire…just sayin').

-**Queen Mary** is the original Bloody Mary. The only thing you really need to understand about her for this story is that her dad treated her and her mom like crap. He pretty much divorced her mom then took away Mary's title as princess and gave her the title 'The Lady' Mary. I'm not completely sure if Mary cared much for her siblings so for the sake of this story she doesn't (which is why Elijah decided to help Si escape England).

***The Red Plague. **The red plague is just another name for the smallpox. The symptoms of small pox may not seem like much today but in the 1600s it sucked (symptoms: high fever, chills, severe headache and backache and malaise. Hemorrhages in the lungs and other organs. After days of becoming infected an itchy rash of red lesions appear on the face, arms, legs, etc. the bumps become pus-filled, they eventually break and begin to dry up [would totally suck right?] AND THERE WAS NO CURE! js).  
><strong>*****for the sake of this story Elijah did not feed Si his blood until she was already on her deathbed (and I mean like 2 seconds away from death here!)This caused her to change instead of heal.<strong>

****Elijah OOC? **Yes I know he is out of character but he is supposed to be. Si has been his best friend for 700 years- he is allowed to act like a softy with her.

^^^if you still have questions then just ask me (:

**R&R**

**(Reviews make me want to update faster!)**

**Sincerely,  
>PenguinMinion<strong>

PS Klaus WILL be in the next chapter:#


	5. Chapter 5

Silence

**As we must account for every idle word, so must we account for every idle silence.****  
><strong>Benjamin Franklin 

**Si POV**

"So, to answer your question Stefan- Klaus broke my heart, so I want to stick a dagger through his."

"Hmm, hell hath to furry like a woman scorned." Damon's voice cut through the silence that had consumed the room. Once again every eye snapped in his direction.

"All joking aside," Katerina began. "How do you plan to kill Klaus? He is a hybrid now. It's impossible."

"Never say impossible Katerina. I have my ways." I looked at her with what I know must have been an evil glint in my eye.

Elijah rolled his eyes and stood from his seat. "Since I already know Si never gives up her secrets, I believe it is time for us to depart." His hand intertwined with Elena's as he pulled her from her seat. "Since things have changed, I'm moving in with Elena for the time being to separate from my siblings."

"We have an extra room if you need somewhere to stay," Elena offered to me.

"Nonsense," Damon spoke up before I could respond to her. I really didn't have a place to stay yet, so even though I'm not very fond of Elena, I was going to accept. "She is staying here in the guest room."

My eyebrows rose as I looked in his direction. "I am?"

"I found you at the Grill first, so you're staying here."

"Technically Elijah found me first in the basement." Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Smart ass," He mumbled.

Elijah walked over and kissed my forehead. "If you need anything-" His eyes glanced up to Damon "-_or for me to kill anyone_, just call." I smiled up at him, and then he turned and threw his arm over Elena's shoulders as they walked from the house.

"Katerina and I are going out," Stefan spoke up. "It was nice to meet you Si."

"Same here Stefan. Sorry I hate your girlfriend." I smiled back at him "But at least you know I won't kill her."

Surprisingly, he laughed. Katerina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah make fun of the doppelganger why don't you. Don't wait up." Then she proceeded to all but pull Stefan out of the house.

I pursed my lips and looked around the room to see if there was anything to keep me entertained.

"So I'm guessing we need to go somewhere to get your things?" Damon spoke while walking towards the door. "I noticed you didn't bring anything with you."

"Ah, yes." I stood and followed him out.

**MEANWHILE…**

**EiljahPOV**

Elena's car stopped in front of the house. I really hate this house. Why on earth Klaus built such a thing when he knew we would all leave, I'll never understand.

I stepped outside the car then turned back to Elena, who still sat in the driver's seat.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" she asked

"Go on home; I'll be there as soon as I'm done. I'm sure if my brothers find out you are out here, they won't leave you alone"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Tell Klaus I said hello." Her voice full of sarcasm.

"If you wish." I winked. So much has changed in these few short days. Really, I'm acting like a human again, which frankly scares me a little. I blame being with Elena as the catalyst, but I don't regret it for a second. She does what many people find impossible-she makes me happy. And now with Si back, things can only get better. Even if she and Elena do not care much for one another.

I watched as Elena's car pulled out from in front of the house, and then I turned and made my way inside. As I suspected Rebekah was sitting in the front room, nose in a magazine.

"Oh look, Mother's second favorite son has returned home," her snide voice came from behind the magazine. At this, Kol walked out from the kitchen to see who Rebekah was speaking to.

"Do not worry sister; I've only come back for my things," I assured while making my way up the stairs towards my own room. "I'm leaving again soon. No need to be jealous," I mumbled the last part.

Before I could make it there Kol called out, "Leaving the family already Elijah?"

I did not entertain him with a response and continued to my room. Once there, I gathered what I needed and then moved towards the book shelf. The bookshelf alone covered an entire wall of the room.

I knew exactly what I was looking for and quickly located the old leather bound diary I had carried with me for centuries. I ran my finger over the inscribed cover, knocking off some of the dust that had collected, and then proceeded to leave the room and walk to the drawing room. As I had suspected Klaus sat at the desk sketching away.

"I hear you are leaving us Elijah," Klaus stated without even looking up from his work.

"I'm not leaving the family Klaus, only the house."

"Ah yes, for Miss. Elena."

"Yes."

As the room filled with silence, I walked over to the desk and sat the leather journal in front of him.

"I was going through my things and found this; I assumed you would wish to keep it." As I turned to leave the room I heard his sharp intake of breath, and his drawing pencil fall to the floor.

"Silence." His whisper was so soft I almost didn't hear it. I turned back to look at him; his eyes where wide as he looked over the one word that was etched over the journal cover.

"You think that Esther is the only person out there that truly wants you gone and has the power to make that happen?" His eyes never moved from the book as I spoke. "Be careful Klaus. Believe it or not there is someone out there who will stop at nothing to see you dead."

Once again _Silence _was the only word he could say.

As I made my way towards the door, I passed both Kol and Rebekah again, but before either could speak, the banging of things being thrown upstairs in the drawing room reverberated through the house.

**AN:**

**He he so there is a little Klaus for you :3 in the original plan for this story I wasn't even going to let Klaus enter the story until the last chapter but I like this better (: Hope you guys liked it.**

****to clear this up Si's full name is Silence. I know this may sound weird but in the old days it was common for girls to be named after virtues (Chastity, Temperance, Charity, etc) I picked Silence because I thought it sounded cool. I mean really imagine if it was your name, everything someone was like "what your name?" you could be all like "SILENCE!" and you won't get in trouble for yelling because it your name :3 …I think its cool…. **

**~PenguinMinion**

****BTW: I was reading over the other chapters I have already posted and noticed I have spelt Stefan's name wrong DX so I went back and tried to fix it but just screwed things up even more so I apologize and I shall make sure to spell everyone's names right in future chapters (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Silence

**He who does not understand your silence will probably not understand your words.****  
><strong>Elbert Hubbard**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"If I had known we had to drive all the way to Georgia to get your things I would have just compelled someone to give you the things you needed."<p>

Si banged her head on the window as Damon complained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I mean really!" he continued, ignoring the fact that Si was bashing her head against the car. "Why didn't you just bring your things with you?"

"Damon!" Si finally snapped. "We are five minutes out off the Mystic Falls city limits. This hardly constitutes as a road trip to Georgia!"

Damon's eyes widened a little at her explosion then narrowed. "Calm down _princess_, no need to get your panties in a twist."

"Princess?"

"Yeah you know…because you are the daughter of a king…" Damon sent her a look that might as well have been asking 'are you that dumb?' "I believe that makes you a princess."

Si glared in his direction. "Stop here." She commanded. Damon pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road and then looked around.

"You do know we are in the middle of nowhere right?" It was true, the road was bordered by thick woods on both sides.

"Ready for a little hike?" Si asked but was already climbing out of the car before he could answer.

The two made their way silently through the woods, and after hiking a little more than a mile, Si came to a stop in front of a huge oak tree.

"Your things are in a tree?" Damon asked slightly annoyed after having to hike through the woods. Si sent him the same expression he had given her in the car, 'are you that dumb?'

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "My things are under the tree." Then she fell to her knees in front of the tree and began to dig. Damon's eyebrows rose but he said nothing.

After about fifteen minutes of digging, Si finally pulled a shoe-box sized case out from the hole.

Damon examined the box in her hands. "All of your things are in there?"

"Nope, only the things that matter." She smiled at him the opened the case to show him the contents. Inside the case were two other small boxes—one wooden and one covered in velvet—and a leather bound journal accompanied by a quill pin and an ink well.

"…that's it?" Damon looked back up at Si.

"What else did you expect me to have?" she asked while placing the lid back on the case and turning around to begin the walk back to the car.

Damon stared after her for a minute before following. "You know: clothes, shoes, make-up, and other girly things?"

"Why would I travel with things when I could just steal?" Si glanced back at him.

The rest of the walk remained quiet as did the car ride back to the Salvatore Boarding house. But as soon as they walked back into the house, Damon asked the question that had been eating away at him since he had seen the contents of the case Si had unearthed.

"Okay, explain the box," he demanded. Si just ignored him and walked over to sit on the couch then pulled the journal, quill pen and ink well out of the box. Damon moved closer as Si opened the book and readied the quill to write. As she began to write Damon came close enough to look over her shoulder to read what she had written.

_Stefan Salvatore. Vampire_

_Damon Salvatore. Vampire_

_Elena Gilbert. Doppelganger_

Damon's eyebrows creased in confusion, and before Si could react he had snatched the journal out of her hand and began flipping through the pages.

"This is a list?"

Si rolled her eyes. "That's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Okay something that isn't as obvious then: why are you keeping a list of random names?"

This time Si glared and snatched the journal out of Damon's hands. "They are not random names. These are the names of every supernatural being I've meet over my entire five hundred years."

His eyebrows shot up at this. "And why are you keeping their names in a list?"

"Because, Damon." Si's voice held a note of annoyance. She never has taken well to being questioned about the things she does. "Sometimes it is better to remember where I have been and who I have met then worry about where I am going and who I will meet." For the first time since Damon had met her he heard a bit of her English accent when she spoke.

Before Damon could respond then front door opened and both their eyes snapped to who was walking in the room. Si's eyes narrowed at the room's new occupant whom she had yet to meet. Damon's eyes held annoyance from being interrupted.

"What do you want Blondie?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>_

Klaus sat at the white desk that sat in the corner of Caroline Forbes' bedroom waiting for the blond to come home. His foot tapped impatiently on the floor; in all the thousand years he had walked this earth he had never been so edgy. After Elijah had given him Si's journal he knew it could only mean only thing- she was in, or near, Mystic Falls.

Before Klaus' mind could drift any further to the idea of Si's presence in town, he heard a car pull up in front of the house.

The blond had finally returned home and was now bouncing up the stairs and into her room. She threw all of her shopping bags onto her bed before turning around and jumping about a foot in the air at the sight of Klaus in her room.

Caroline quickly regained her composure and crossed her arms to glare at the hybrid that was still sitting at her desk.

Normally Klaus would have laughed at scaring the baby vampire but today he was only focused on one thing.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Caroline asked while continuing to glare. Klaus didn't answer but stood and made his way to stand in front of her. As soon as he locked eyes with her, his pupils dilated, and Caroline knew he was about to compel her.

"My brother is hiding things from me and I need you to figure out what it is." Klaus pulled what Caroline believed was an old photograph from his pocket, but with further inspection she saw it was actually an old portrait of a young girl. The girl in the painting looked only a few years older than herself.

"I need you to find this girl." Caroline's eyes snapped up from the painting and back to Klaus'. "And when you find her, tell her I'm coming for her."

Caroline's eyes drifted back down towards the picture, but Klaus roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to face him again.

"You are not to do anything until you find this girl, so start looking."

With that Klaus turned and left the room, leaving a startled Caroline holding the picture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time… <strong>_

"What do you want Blondie?" Damon asked for the second time. Caroline ignored him and continued to stare at the girl standing beside him. She glanced down at the wrinkled portrait in her hands, then back at the girl knowing this was exactly who was in the picture.

After Klaus had left her room, Caroline felt lost. She had no idea where to find this girl, so she left her house and began to wonder around town. Eventually after an hour or two of searching she walked into the Mystic Falls Grill looking for Elena and hoping she would be able to help. Inside the grill she found both Elena and Elijah sitting at a table across from Stefan. They looked to be in a deep conversation, so she didn't approach them and continued to search the room hoping to find some clue about this girl. Klaus hadn't even given her the girl's name. Caroline had noticed that Damon wasn't sitting at the bar where he usually frequented; in fact he wasn't at the grill at all. So, on a whim, Caroline walked back to her car and drove out to Salvatore Boarding house in search for the eldest Salvatore brother and hopefully answers.

Caroline was slightly shocked when she had walked into the boarding house to find the girl she had been looking for standing there arguing with Damon.

"Blondie?" Damon asked again. "You ok?"

Caroline shook her head and lowered her gaze to the ground. She took a deep breath, then stepped forward to the other girl in the room and lifted the hand that held the picture Klaus had left her with.

Si reached out and took the paper from her. Her eyebrows creased in confusion as she looked down at the portrait of herself.

Caroline cleared her throat and looked up at Si. "Klaus said to tell you he is coming." At the mention of Klaus' name, Si's eyebrows lifted and a smirk formed on her lips.

Si walked over to the case she had her things in and pulled out the small velvet covered box. She opened the box and removed the silver ring that was nestled inside.

The silver ring wasn't too much- a simple band with a four small diamonds across the top. But it was clearly a wedding ring.

Si walked over to the blond vampire and dropped the engagement ring into the palm of her hand.

"Tell Klaus; game on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay new chapter :3 truthfully I don't think this is the best one I've written but oh well, it needed to happen in order for the story to move on (: <strong>

****it has been brought to my attention that some of the number in my story are a little screwed up so I just want you guys to know I'm fixing it:**

**Si is actually 500 years old, not 700 as I stated in an earlier chapter. When I first wrote the beginning of the story she was supposed to be 700 but since I wrote that she was a daughter of King Henry that would actually make her around 500 (she was born sometime between 1532-1537 and went through her transition at the age of 21, so that places her around 500-ish). Sorry for the mess up, I am fixing it now (: and thanks FreakyGeek13 for pointing it out.**

**~PenguinMinion **


	7. Chapter 7

Silence

**I know you are going to be embarrassed. We're all embarrassed by it, but to hide the embarrassment... silence has never protected women or helped them. We need to talk about it more with our, you know - whoever - our friends, our family.**  
>Cybill Shepherd<p>

* * *

><p>After a few tense words, Caroline had left the Salvatore house with the engagement ring in hand and Si's words for Klaus. Seconds after the blond had exited the door, Si plopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. Damon walked over to his alcohol stash and removed a full bottle of whisky and two glasses. Sitting next to Si, he poured himself a drink then passed the empty glass and whisky to Si.<p>

Si raised an eyebrow at the empty glass seeming to be thinking deeply. Finally she shrugged and placed the glass on the side table then took a huge gulp of whiskey from the almost completely full bottle.

Damon chuckled while taking another drink from his glass.

Si raised her eyebrows in his direction and smiled.

"Sometimes I wish vampires could get drunk. I never had the pleasure of experiencing the feeling while I was alive…well aliver."

Damon 'hummed' in response but then turned to look at her, his eyes full of mischief.

"We could always pretend?"

**-5 Hours Later-**

Bonnie Bennett had spent the last two days searching through her family's grimoires looking for any type of answer to save Elijah from his mother's curse. Normally she wouldn't have felt bad about allowing the Original to die, but after her best friend Elena had begged her to help, she couldn't say no. Especially since it was her fault Esther was even alive and walking again.

However, Bonnie couldn't find any way to reverse the curse, so she had called Elena to tell her the bad news, but Elena couldn't seem to take "no" for an answer and demanded she meet with everyone at the Salvatore's house to discuss an alternate plan. But when Bonnie walked into the house she was met with a sight she never thought she would see.

Scattered across the room were mounds and mounds of pillows of every shape and size. In the middle of the chaos was Damon lying on the floor, one hand holding a half empty liquor bottle and the other was slung around a petite girl, who was nestled into his side. Even more absurd was the dozens of empty liquor bottle strategically placed around the pillows; each had a different angry face draw on them in marker.

"What the hell?" Bonnie mumbled at a loss for words.

"It's a pillow fort," Damon answered; the humor was clear in his voice.

"Why?" Bonnie began to ask but was soon cut off by another voice.

"Don't ask," Katerina said while walking down the stairs. "When I did, I was attacked with pillows." She rolled her eyes. "Hey Witchy," She greeted.

"You weren't attacked for asking," a mumbled voice came from Damon's side. "You were attacked because I can't stand the sight of your face." Si finally sat up.

"Don't let Elijah hear that; his girlfriend has the same face, remember?" Katerina shot back.

"Pity for her," Si mumbled in her direction as Katerina made her way into the kitchen and away from them.

Si turned back to the newcomer and smiled. "I'm Si." She waved.

Bonnie, still slightly shocked, waved back. "Bonnie"

"So you're the witch!" Si's eyes lit up.

"Yep, that's me." The confusion was clear in her voice, but before she could answer any more questions the front door opened again. Elena, Elijah, and Stefan entered the room and had the same reaction as Bonnie had.

"What happened here?"

"Pillow fort!" Damon repeated slightly annoyed from having to answer the same question for the third time now. "And before you ask, it was Si's idea."

"Hey you are the one who wanted to pretend to be drunk!" She accused. "I just wanted a pillow fort."

Before anything else could be said, Elena interrupted.

"Ok, can we move on to the real reason why we are here?"

"Yes, but before we do, I have a question." Si's eyes landed on Elijah and narrowed slightly. "How does Klaus know that I'm in Mystic Falls?"

"What?" Elijah feigned innocence.

"He sent me a little message through Miss Caroline. And if I remember correctly, it was a threat."

"I may have given him a little hint that you are in town." He stated simply.

"Of course you did." Si rolled her eyes, and then turned back to Elena. "Anyways, why are we all here again?"

Elena began to speak but was cut off once again; this time by Elijah.

"Could you please disentangle yourself from Mr. Salvatore before we move on?" His voice held a tone of annoyance.

Si looked down to see Damon's arm still casually slung around her and rolled her eyes. She moved to stand up but before kissed Damon's cheek with a loud 's_mack.'_

Elijah's eyes narrowed at her antics, but before anymore could be said, Elena demanded their attention.

"Ok we are here to talk about how to save Elijah from Esther's curse." All eyes shifted to Bonnie.

"I couldn't find a spell to reverse it. I'm sorry." Her voice held a note of regret.

"Even if you did find a spell to reverse it, Esther is still too strong for you to take on yourself." Si pointed out.

"I'm pretty strong," Bonnie defended. "I posses the power of a hundred dead witches, plus I have my mom's help."

Si actually seemed quite impressed by this.

"Well maybe you are just looking at this the wrong way." Katerina had reentered the room and took her place next to Stefan.

"If you have any ideas Katerina, then please enlighten us." Damon spoke standing from his place among the pillows.

"You can't reverse Esther's spell," Katerina spoke as if the answer had been obvious all along. "So instead of trying to reverse it, just look for a spell to work over it."

"Work over it how?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well," Katerina explained. "If it was sunny outside, you wouldn't cast a spell to make it rain. You would cast a spell to make in cloudy. It's impossible to go from one extreme to another." She shrugged. "So just fall in the middle."

The room filled with silence as everyone digested what she had said.

Si was the first to speak up, looking at Elijah with wide eyes. "That could actually work."

Everyone agreed.

"We could use the spell that you casted on John." Elena turned to Bonnie.

"It could work." She agreed.

"That spell killed him though," Damon spoke up again, concern for Elena colored his face.

"After Bonnie casts the spell on me, I'll drink Elijah's blood. Then when Esther finishes her spell and she kills Elijah and his siblings. The spell will take my life instead of his."

"And you will come back as a vampire,." Si finished for her while Elena nodded her head. Si shrugged. "It could work."

Everyone looked towards Elijah, knowing he had the final say in it.

"If you are sure." Elijah's voice was dripping with concern for Elena's safety, but he knew he couldn't stop her if she chose to go through with this plan.

"I'm sure," Elena spoke with conviction. Elijah nodded his head in understanding then reached out a pulled Elena into a loving hug.

"So…that's that." Si began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon questioned.

"Well since we know Elijah isn't going to die, I'm going to make a deal with the Original Witch to make sure I get to put the final stake through Klaus' heart," she answered with a smile.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Stefan questioned.

Si shrugged. "The worse that could happen is I could run into Klaus, and seeing that he already is looking for me, I don't see how badly that could hurt."

Before anyone else could stop her, Si walked out the door and jumped into Damon's car while pulling out his keys that she had taken while he wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>Si found the Mikaelson household with little trouble, and now she found herself standing in front of the door with no clue what to do next. The plan had seemed simple in her head: got talk to Esther and tell her she would be the one to kill Klaus. But now it just didn't seem that's easy. Before she could turn around and leave, the door opened.<p>

"You must be Silence," the unknown man said. "I'm Finn. My mother saw you coming and has already invited you in." Finn ushered her inside.

Si's eyes jumped from one side of the room to the other in search for any danger- namely Klaus or Kol.

"My brothers are not home at the moment, so you have no need to fear." Finn smiled down at her then began walking up the stairs. Si followed quietly behind.

"I'm sorry we have not met before." He glanced back at her. "It seems I had already been daggered by Klaus before you had come along." Si could hear the disdain in his voice as he spoke about his brother.

"Don't worry," she replied. "You didn't miss much…"

Finn finally came to a stop in front of a closed door and pushed it aside for her to enter. Inside the room stood an older lady who Si could only guess was Esther. Esther stood over a candle burning a piece of sage.

"Thank you Finn." Esther glanced up at Si. "You may leave now." As Finn turned to leave Si spoke up.

"Don't bother Finn, this won't be long." Despite her nerves, Si still managed to try to keep a hold on the situation. Esther finally dropped the sage and turned fully towards Si.

"What do you want child?" She asked slightly irritated.

"I want to tell you I will be the one to put an end to Klaus' life." Si's voice was full of conviction but inside she was hoping Esther wouldn't put up a fight about this. Si didn't have a problem when speaking out against an original vampire but speaking out against the Original Witch was an entirely different idea- one she was not fond of but would do anyways.

Esther's eyebrows raised in amusement. "And what makes you think you have a right to that?"

"He did me wrong. I deserve to be the one to end it for him," Si stated simply.

"Child, have you never heard that two wrongs do not make a right." Esther smiled ruefully at Si. "I am the reason that my children are still alive when they should have been dead many years ago, and I will make sure each of them is brought to an end."

"Well I can tell you for certain that one of them will not be dying any time soon," Si spoke up.

"Elijah I'm guessing." Esther moved across the room and pulled a book of the top shelf of the bookcase and quickly thumbing through the pages while her back was to Si. "Good."

Si was slightly shocked. Was Esther happy that Elijah would survive the curse?

Esther turned back to Si. "Make note girl, Klaus' life will end soon and I will make sure of it. And do not kid yourself; we both know that when faced with the option _you _will not be able to kill my son. You love him too deeply; even through your hate for him I can see that."

Si was taken aback, so shocked that she couldn't even find the words to argue back with the witch.

Esther found humor in her speechlessness. "Although if you wish to watch, you are more than welcome to." Esther eyes snapped to Finn. "I believe it is time you leave Silence. My sons will be home shortly."

Si nodded and turned to leave, but before she could exit the room Esther called out.

"Please tell Elijah I said hello." Finn shut the door to the room and silence filled the air.

Finn left Si to let herself out, but on the way out something caught her eye. Just down the hallway was an open door, one that led to a drawing room. Instantly she knew it must belong to Klaus because it was almost an identical replica of the drawing room he had in the house in France where they had first met.

What had caught her eye was on the desk. A single leather bound journal—hers. It was the journal she had been writing in at the time that Elijah had left her all those years ago. She had looked for it for a week before she realized Elijah had taken it with him.

She was so fixated on the journal in front of her that she didn't notice someone else had entered the room until she felt their breath on the back of her neck.

The person let out an amused _hmm _before his sarcastic and slightly obnoxious voice filled the room.

"Hello Si. I don't remember it being this easy to sneak up on you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! :3 hope you guys liked this. And sorry if the beginning seems a little to OOC for Damon…I thought Damon building a pillow fort would be funny(;<br>Anyways, it's been brought to my attention that yall may have trouble picturing what Si looks like so I posted a link of how I picture her on my profile so skip on over there if you wish to see. Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorite this story! You have no idea how amazing it makes me feel when I see a new review!(:**

**Until next time,  
>PenguinMinion <strong>

**Ps: I didn't even watch the new episode tonight because I was finishing this to make sure it got out on time so…what did I miss?**

**Pss: if anyone actually cares do you want me to keep writing in third person or write in different POVs or just Si's POV?**


	8. Chapter 8

Silence

**It's very important in life to know when to shut up. You should not be afraid of silence.**  
>Alex Trebek<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Si. I don't remember it being this easy to sneak up on you."<p>

Si rolled her eye and turned around to face the voice's owner. "Hello to you too Kol."

Kol's face was dominated by his trademark smug smile.

Kol had only met Si briefly in the past. In fact, the only reason they had met was because Si had insisted that Klaus invite all of his living family to their wedding- the wedding that had never happened.

"I see the years have been good to you." He leaned in slightly closer to her. "I find it hard to believe that just a week ago my brother thought you to be dead and now here you stand, in his drawing room no less!" Kol, being the forever optimistic yet slightly annoying Original he was, found humor in this whole situation that had began to unfold now that Si was in Mystic Falls. "I mean really, he cried so much about your disappearance that I almost begged him to dagger me at first." Kol's voice trailed off at the end.

"Wait," Si cut him off. "What do you mean? Who thought I was dead?" She already knew the answer but she asked anyways, needing conformation.

"Nik, of course!" Kol smiled. "Poor boy went looking for you in France after he realized he wasn't going to find Katerina; almost destroyed half of Europe when he couldn't find you or Elijah. He thought you were dead."

Si's eyebrows creased in confusion. "He went looking for me?"

"What did you expect?" Kol's voice sounded slightly condescending; he thought it would be obvious that his brother would return back for her after he found Katerina.

Truthfully, Kol wasn't surprised when Klaus gave up his hunt for Katerina to return back to France for his soon-to-be wife. However it was shocking when they returned to find Elijah's house ransacked, corpses drained of all their blood littering the floor, and several walls collapsed. Kol could remember that being the only time he had truly seen his hybrid brother look vulnerable when he thought his love had been killed.

Si's eyes narrowed at the youngest Original. "Well I assumed that when he left me at the altar that it was pretty much over between the two of us."

Kol's eyes widened at this. "Oh please! After we left I almost regretted telling him where Katerina had been hiding. The entire trip he would speak of nothing but you!"

"Serves you right!" Si stepped forward pointing up at him, her finger poking him in the chest. "You are the reason he even thought of leaving. Had you not come around speaking of Katerina's _possible _whereabouts, he would have never left me!" In the midst of her emotional outburst her natural English accent surfaced.

Kol rolled his eyes and pushed her finger away from him. Ignoring her further, he walked around the drawing desk and sat in the chair behind it, pulling her journal off the desk and thumbing through it.

"Don't be melodramatic. Nik is here in Mystic Falls. You are here in Mystic Falls. Now you to may make up for lost time and leave the rest of us alone to live out our peaceful existence alone." Kol didn't even look up from the journal as he addressed her.

In that moment Si was sure of two things: one, Klaus did in fact feel guilty for leaving her all those years ago (serves him right), and two, Kol had no idea of the curse that her mother had casted on his family. However before she could enlighten him on that later his eyes snapped up to meet her's.

"Not to be rude, but you should be leaving now. I'm positive Nik will be back any second, and despite what I just said I do not believe that this is the best time for you two to rekindle your love for one another. He wasn't too happy about the whole 'giving-back-the-engagement-ring' thing."

Si looked at him in exasperation, but did as he said and left the house.

* * *

><p>Klaus had been out roaming the town for his next meal in order to let off some steam from his latest encounter with Si. Even though he had yet to see here in person, her presence in Mystic Falls had been enough to put him on edge. After disposing of his meal he began the short walk back to his home. He became lost in his thought as he fingered the ring that had taken up residence in his pocket.<p>

_Her ring._

His vision had turned red when Caroline had handed him the ring and gave him the message from Si.

_How dare she give the ring back?_

Needless to say he was not the happiest hybrid at the moment. And on top of being pissed he was hurt.

Before he knew it he was walking up the steps of his home. As soon as he opened the door his senses were assaulted by a sickly sweet smell he would never forget.

_Vanilla and Caramel._

Quickly he followed the aroma up the stairs and into his drawing room, but instead of finding _her _he was met by his brother. Kol still sat behind the drawing desk, only now his feet were propped up on its top and he sat relaxed in the desk chair. In his hands was the journal that Klaus had refused to open since Elijah had laid it on his desk.

"_July 24__th__." _Kol read aloud, not looking up at his brother. _"I can hear their whispers. They know now that he has left and have no trouble spreading the rumors about why I was not good enough to become his wife. I stood at the altar for hours waiting for him, all the guests had left and I believe even Elijah had left me standing there by myself for a while. It wasn't until the sun had fallen behind the hills that he came back to find me. Niklaus left me. He promised he wouldn't leave until after the wedding, but he lied."_

A lowgrowl escaped Klaus' throat and he strode over to his brother. As he reached out to snatch the book from him, Kol moved at the last minute effectively keeping the journal out of Klaus' reach.

"I haven't gotten to the best part yet." Kol protested.

"Stop this now brother. You have no right to read what is not yours." Klaus threatened.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Si gave me permission when she came by for a visit. In fact, you just missed her about." Kol looked down at his watch dramatically. "Five minutes ago? Tough luck." He smirked up at Klaus.

By this time Klaus was tempted to reach over and strangle his youngest brother.

"Have you read this yet?" Kol pointed at the journal in question. "You are everywhere in it." Kol paused while flipping though the book and stopping on a page that had been dog-eared at the top. "This entire page is just about when you two first met! I'll tell you what; your girl- ex girl I mean- is an amazing writer. I never knew there were so many way to describe grey eyes."

Klaus was finally able to snatch the book from his hands, but Kol only looked up at him in amusement.

"You said she was here," Klaus changed the subject. "Why?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "You know, it won't kill you to actually say her name. You always refer to her as 'she' or 'her'. I'm pretty sure that may be considered rude in some societies today."

Klaus sent a death glare in his direction to which Kol rolled his eyes again.

"Don't know." Kol shrugged his shoulders in response to Klaus' original question. "I didn't ask. Figured she was here for Finn." Kol wagged his eyebrow suggestively. In response Klaus reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"I'm only joking brother; we all know that if she was to ever get over you I would defiantly be the next brother in line to gain her affection." Kol smirked.

"Yes well, I know for a fact that she can't stand you," Klaus mumbled thinking of the first time Si had met Kol, after that meeting she had spent the entire night telling him what a _self-righteous, obnoxious brat _Kol was- her words not his. He turned to walk out of the room, but before he could step out of the door Kol called out behind him.

"So when are you going to go get her?"

Klaus turned and looked back at his brother then shrugged.

"We know she is at the Salvatore house. Let's go get her now."

Kol smiled and jumped out of the chair then followed Klaus down the stairs and out the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah, I'm pretty sure I fell in love with Kol in this chapter.(: anyways, this is kind of a filler chapter so sorry :P I'll work on a longer one for Thursday.<strong>

**Thanks to the few of you who reviewed/alerted/favorite my story! Your love is very much appreciated (;**

**~PenguinMinion**


	9. Chapter 9

Silence

Keep silence for the most part, and speak only when you must, and then briefly.  
>Epictetus<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Si returned to the Salvatore house. Damon met her at the door with a slightly pissed off frown.<p>

"My keys. Now." His hand was outstretched, palm up towards her. Silently she handed him the keys and walked past him to the living room, where she fell face first onto the couch.

Damon was slightly taken back by this. "Si?"

She hummed in response.

He moved towards her slowly and kneeled down by the couch, slightly confused on how to respond to her sudden mood change. "You ok, Princess?"

"Please call Elijah." Her response came out soft and muffled. Before anything else could be said, Damon was out of the room trying to escape the new found awkwardness.

Damon grabbed his cell phone from his room and began dialing Elena's number while slowly walking back towards the living room. By the time Elena had answered, he had made his way back to the room and stood across the room staring down at Si.

"What?" Elena's slightly winded voice came though the phone.

"Elena, I need to talk to-" He cut himself off. "Why do you sound so out of breath?"

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asked, ignoring his question.

"Answer the question," Damon persisted.

"Ok I'm hanging up!"

"Damon!" Si yelled at him at the same time.

Damon's eyes snapped to Si, who was now sitting up on the couch. It wasn't the defeated look in her eyes that shocked him, but the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes that reminded him of the reason he had called Elena to begin with.

"Elena, I need to talk to Elijah now."

"Why?" she questioned.

"We have a problem."

"Hold on," Elena mumbled. There was shuffling over the phone as she handed the phone over to Elijah.

"What happened?" Elijah's calm voice asked. He didn't sound concerned at all until Damon answered his question.

"Something happened to Si." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Elijah began cursing on the other end of the phone.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

Damon was slightly put off by Elijah's outright accusation. "I did nothing. She just got back from your place, and she asked for you." Damon glanced down at Si and noticed her tears were closer to falling now. His eyes widened. "I think she is broken. She looks like she is going to cry."

Elijah quickly mumbled he would be over soon and ended the call. Damon turned back to look at Si, but found himself alone in the room.

"Si?" he searched through the first floor but couldn't find her. Soon enough he found himself standing at the door to his bedroom staring at the vampire cuddled up on his bed. He walked closer thinking she was asleep but stopped when he saw her looking up at him.

"You know this is my room right?" he asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"But the bed is so comfy, and I think it would be awkward if Stefan came home and I was in his bed" She responded in an equally soft voice, not looking up at him.

Taking a leap of faith, he motioned for her to scoot over. Once she did he sat down next her, which almost forced her to look up at him.

"What happened?" His eyes held a note of concern. Even though he hadn't known her for long, he had come to think of her as a friend and, despite the awkwardness of the situation, wanted to help her.

"The normal stuff." Si attempted to cover her unhappiness with humor. "Annoying Originals."

Damon smirked down at her. "Yes, that's enough to ruin any one's day." The room filled with silence as the two sat still. Even though there was no tension between them, Damon could almost feel the distress coming from Si. Finally, he huffed and pulled Si over closer to him so that he could wrap his arms around her in an attempt to offer her some comfort. "Elijah will be here soon." He mumbled into her hair. He felt her nod in response but no other words were exchanged.

* * *

><p>Not too long after they had moved to Damon's bedroom, Elijah had made his way to the Salvatore house but stopped just short of the door when he heard his name being called.<p>

He turned to look towards the trees just as Klaus and Kol walked out from the shadows.

"Where is she brother?" Klaus called out to Elijah.

"Who?" Elijah feigned ignorance. Klaus' eyes narrowed at him.

"My wife." He growled out through gritted teeth.

Before another word could be shared, Elijah had Klaus pinned to a tree by his throat. Klaus' eyes began to glow a dangerous gold.

"She is nothing to you," Elijah hissed at him.

This time it was Kol who spoke up. "Now brothers, calm down." He stepped in between the two of them, slightly pushing them apart.

Elijah slowly backed away but kept his glare focused on Klaus. "Stay away from her Klaus. You are not welcomed here."

Klaus responded to Elijah's step back with two steps forward. "She is mine Elijah."

Elijah shook his head and smirked. "You lost her when you left."

Kol, who had once again disappeared in the background, rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Get over it. He left, so what?" His musings went unheard though.

"I will wait until she leaves," Klaus threatened.

Elijah turned and walked back towards the house without another word to his brothers. Once inside, he quickly made his way upstairs where he found Si cuddled up next to Damon in his room.

"Is she ok?" he asked concerned. Damon nodded in response.

"She fell asleep right before you walked in. I don't know what happened; when she came home she was just…so sad," he finished lamely with a shrug.

Elijah nodded in response. "It had something to do with my brothers no doubt." He walked over to the window on the far wall and stared out into the darkness towards the woods. "They are outside. Klaus is waiting for her to leave the house, so he can get her." He drew the curtains closed and turned back to a slightly shocked Damon, who was now holding onto Si a little tighter.

"Then she won't leave." Elijah quickly agreed. In the next moment, he was glaring down at Damon's arm that was wrapped around the sleeping vampire and was now softly rubbing her arm. Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry," he mumbled. "My feelings for her are no different than yours are."

Shockingly, Elijah accepted this with no further questions.

Elijah's eyes stayed on the sleeping girl as he began thinking of a plan to keep Klaus away from her. "Elena will not invite Klaus in, so we don't have to worry about that, and in a few days we will not have to worry about him at all."

Damon looked up in confusion.

"We expect Esther to try to finish me and my siblings off on the full moon," he explained.

"Well, she will want to be at the witchy thing, so we just have to make sure Si stays in the house until then," Damon stated.

Elijah agreed again. "There is not much we can do tonight though." He looked back towards the closed window. "I'll be staying here just in case Klaus has any tricks up his sleeve."

Damon nodded. "And Elena?"

"She was on her way to bed when I left. Tomorrow I will go for her and bring her back here."

Again Damon nodded and the room fell silent. With a plan in place there was no need for conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

Klaus glared up at the window Elijah had closed. Above him Kol sat on a low branch.

"So…what's next?" He looked down at Klaus with curiosity.

Klaus leaned against a tree, not taking his eyes from the window almost wielding it to open again. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Two flaws in your logic there brother," Kol began. "One, Elijah won't let you near her. And two, even if he did you haven't been invited in and I doubt anyone will be asking you to visit anytime soon."

Klaus closed his eyes and let out a long breath, there was a silent pause before he opened his eyes again. "She is asleep."

Kol's eyes widened slightly. "You're going inside her dreams, are you not?"

Klaus nodded in response and Kol jumped down from his perch above.

"Well then I'm leaving, I've never been a huge fan of dream pestering"

Kol disappeared into the night while Klaus stood there, staring at the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this wasn't as exciting as my last chapter but it needed to happen(: next chapter is the big dream scene! <strong>

**HUGE thanks for everyone who reviewed/alerted! Guess who finally got over 10 reviews…THIS GIRL DID! yeah…I'm pretty happy about that(:**

**Next update will be Monday(:**

**-PenguinMinion**


	10. Chapter 10

Silence

_AN: In honor of the fact that i loved tonight's episode of TVD and was able to stare at Klaus for pretty much an hour i have decided to go ahead and post this chapter. i will still update on Monday as i mentioned in the before chapter, but i just couldn't wait until then(;_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Learn to get in touch with the silence within yourself, and know that everything in life has purpose. There are no mistakes, no coincidences, all events are blessings given to us to learn from.<strong>_  
>Elisabeth Kubler-Ross<p>

* * *

><p>After Kol had left, Klaus leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. Once he had completely calmed himself, he was able to reach out to the sleeping vampire inside and invade her dreams.<p>

When Klaus finally opened his eyes, he wasn't standing outside the Salvatore Boarding house anymore. Instead he was inside a large empty cathedral, standing slightly behind a giant pillar and looking towards the front of the church. Standing alone at the altar was a young woman. She stood facing away from him, her long, light brown hair pulled into an elegant up-do, and she was dressed in the finest silk that billowed out at the waist- a wedding dress. Klaus' breath caught in his throat as he looked over her.

"I know you are there," she spoke but did not look back at him. He carefully stepped out from his hiding place and began slowly walking towards her.

She stood as still as a statue as she continued to speak to him. "It was wonderful." Suddenly the room around them was full of people, only they were slightly transparent. Klaus looked around to see somewhat familiar faces, whispering amongst themselves of conversations he could not hear. Suddenly he realized he didn't have control over this dream. She was showing him what she wanted to—what happened after he left. "But eventually they all left." Slowly, the pale faces began to disappear.

Klaus finally stepped up next to her and looked at her. Silent tears were streaming down an otherwise spotless face. Not being able to stop himself, he reached out and wiped her tears away.

"Please, do not cry," he pleaded so softly that it was almost a whisper. At his words, her eyes finally snapped to his.

"You left." Her voice sounded empty and void of all emotion.

He gently grabbed her face, making sure she couldn't break eye contact with him.

"But I am here now, Silence." His voice held a note of insistence, and his eyes shown with a passion he reserved only for her.

They stood that way for several moments—him holding her face and her staring blankly into his eyes.

"You weren't there when I needed you to be." Her eyes shown with emotion now: hurt, pain, sadness. It was all out for him to see. "You promised Niklaus." The emotion soon became prominent in her voice. "You promised!" She shoved him away roughly but only managed to push him away a few steps. He just stepped back towards her.

"I'm here now." His voice was leveled but full of conviction. "I didn't want to leave." He was suddenly pleading with her to understand. "I only had one chance to find Katerina, and I had to take it. But I know now that I shouldn't have. When I got back, you were gone…"

"What did you expect?" Fury filled her voice. "You were gone for fifty years Niklaus! You have no idea how much things changed over those years. You have no idea what I had to go through while you were out frolicking all over God's creation with Kol!"

His patient wore thin and his soft tone was overtaken by one of annoyance and slight anger. "Do not raise your voice to me," he growled.

"You have no right to demand anything from me Niklaus. Only a husband may do so, and you are no such thing," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"More your husband than any other man ever was or ever will be," he growled back and took a step closer to her. Now they stood toe to toe.

"How would you know?" she challenged. "You have not looked for me for hundreds of years. You have no idea what may have happened during that time." Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her shoulders in a vice like grip.

"You better pray you are lying," he hissed. "If any other man has touched you, I will hunt him down myself."

"Let go of me," she hissed back. He released his grip but didn't step back.

"Do not test me, Silence." The anger in his voice had lifted slightly.

"Nor me, Niklaus."

Again they stood staring silently at one another for a few moments. This time it was Si who broke their staring match as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Sobs racked through her body as the emotions in the room finally became too much for her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he continually mumbled into her hair. "I'm here. I'm here now."

This continued for almost five minutes before Si was able to calm down enough to even form a coherent thought. However, he still wouldn't let her go.

"What happened after I left, Silence?" He questioned. Suddenly the room around them began to quiver as the scene changed until they were no longer standing in the cathedral. Instead they were in the front hall of Elijah's French mansion. Klaus looked up to see a slightly transparent Elijah stomping towards the front door, a distraught Si following behind him, begging him not to leave.

"When you left I could not take it," Si spoke up. "I went on killing spree after killing spree; I gave up caring on anyone other than myself, and even then I hated myself half the time." Si looked towards the transparent vision of herself sobbing on the floor. "Elijah gave me a choice. After a few years he was tired of cleaning up my mess, so he made me choose: stop killing at random or he would leave." Si motioned towards the door Elijah had just slammed. "And as you can see, I did not make the right choice."

"He left you?" Klaus seemed slightly irritated at this.

"It wasn't his fault that he did the right thing." She attempted a small smile at the thought of her friend. "Anyways, after he left, I went insane, and eventually I left also."

"And then I came back and you were gone. When I searched and could not find you I assumed you were dead." Klaus too looked down towards the girl sobbing on the floor; his eyes heavy with pain for his love.

Suddenly the scene changed again and the two were in a room- Si's old room. It was as if they were back all those years. They sat on her bed together- Klaus leaning against the headboard as Si sat between his legs leaning against him. It was then that he noticed the change in her.

She was no longer wearing the elegant wedding dress, but now a modest pale green sun dress. Even more noticeable was her once long brown hair was cut short and barley reached her shoulders. He reached out and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Where has your hair gone?" He spoke with humor in his voice. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Once upon a time, there was a man who loved my long hair but-sadly- he had to leave. In a spur of the moment decision I decided to cut all of it off. It only served to remind me of all the times he would sit beside me a play with it." Her eyes were alight with humor also.

"Hmm..." He pulled slightly at the end of her hair. "I rather like it."

They sat quietly wrapped around each other for some time. Klaus knew it was only a matter of time before Si would wake up and their dream visit would end, so he made his move.

"Silence." He turned her around to face him. "I'm here now, please don't send me away. We can be together now." While speaking this he was leaning slightly forward until their lips were almost touching. "We can leave Mystic Falls. We can go anywhere you want: England, France, Ireland," he pleaded

She too leaned in slightly towards him in need of the love he was exuding. She stared deeply into his eyes. "But this is not real," she said referring to the dream state they were stuck in.

"But it can be," his lips brushed against hers as he spoke. "Just come outside when you wake up. But we must leave soon, the full moon is near."

Right before their lips touched a force swept through the room, sending furniture flying until the image finally shattered.

Si sat up straight in the bed gasping for air. Damon swiftly sat up with her and looked at her with concern.

"What wrong Si?"

Instead of answering, she removed herself from the bed and walked over to the closed window. She pulled the curtains open, and there on the other side of the glass sat Klaus.

His eyes pleaded with her to open the window and leave with him. She placed her hand against the glass, and he copied her action on his side. She could feel his warmth even through the window.

Klaus believed it was only a matter of time before she left with him. He had no doubt she would.

Their eyes were locked on one another when Si began to shake her head. Klaus' eyebrows creased in confusion, but Si just continued to shake her head. She took a step back and pulled the curtains closed, effectively shutting Klaus out of the house.

Damon moved towards her slowly. She looked up at him with a small sad smile and nodded.

"I guess I won't be leaving the house for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. its been beta-ed like...5 times...but still i apologize because knowing me and my sister there is still probably a mistake or two...or six...but anyways! i hope you guys enjoyed the early update :D <strong>

**R&R**

**~PenguinMinion**

**PS. My sister said im good at writing romance, but i think this chapter is super cheesey! what do you guys think?**

**PSS. Remember Si's picture can be found on my profile, along with a picture of her wedding dress...and maybe her engagement ring (If i can find a good enough picture)**


	11. Chapter 11

Silence

**Long author's note at the end that you should read O_O**

_**No man pleases by silence; many I please by speaking briefly.**_  
>Ausonius <p>

After waking up from her dream, Si went downstairs looking for Elijah. He sat by himself in the living room reading one of the old books that littered the dusty bookshelves along the wall. Periodically, he would glance up towards the closed window across the room.

"Klaus is outside," Si stated the obvious. Elijah's eyes snapped towards hers.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me," She answered simply. His eyebrows creased in confusion. Si rolled her eyes and tapped her head; suddenly he understood exactly what she meant by talking to her.

"That sly bastard," Elijah mumbled, slight humor colored his voice. After a moment he spoke up again. "Are you feeling any better?"

Si smiled and nodded. "I think I'll go back to bed though. It was nice to rest for a while."

"Very well." He smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight old friend."

With that she turned and left. Even though a person wouldn't be able to tell that anything had happened to Si in response to her dream visit by Klaus in just the few words she spoke, Elijah could.

Once Klaus had left Si, she began to change. She never tried to doll herself up or go out of her way to make sure she looked presentable to the few people around her. Then of course she went and cut all of her hair off too. But the biggest change of all was her speech. When Klaus left Si completely stopped using her English accent. Elijah himself wasn't quite sure why she dropped her accent, but he never really questioned it either.

Here lies the change he saw in Si. Even though it was slight and you wouldn't be able to hear it without a trained ear, it was there. This was enough to irritate him.

Even though it was something small, Klaus was still able to get in and change Si. Something as simple as talking with her accent again wouldn't hurt Si; Elijah feared that this was just a sign at how easy it would be for Klaus to work his way back into her mind. And that truly did frighten Elijah.

~O~

The next morning when Si descended the stairs, she was met by Elijah as well as Bonnie and Elena.

Bonnie and Elena sat in the middle of the room with a single lit candle sitting between them. Bonnie was mumbling away in Latin while Elena held her hands.

Not even bothering to stop and ask, Si continued to walk right out the living room and into the kitchen. Damon turned away from the fridge as she walked into the room.

"I figured you would be awake soon. There's some warmed up blood with your name on it in the microwave." He motioned over towards it before continuing his search through the fridge.

As Si reached for her drink she asked, "They are casting the spell already?" referring to the chanting witch and doppelganger in the other room.

Damon, finally giving up on his search, sat on one of the kitchen stools and watched as Si drank.

"They figure Esther will be completing the sacrifice-thingy during the full moon." Si's eyes snapped up from her drink as she remembered Klaus telling her the full moon was near last night in their dream visit.

"When exactly is that?" she asked nonchalantly.

Damon kept his eyes trained on her. After Elijah had told him about the change in Si after Klaus' dream visit last night, he had decided it would be best to be on guard for any changes in Si that may occur.

He shrugged. "Three days I guess." Si nodded and moved back towards the living room to finish listening to Bonnie as she ended the spell.

Once Bonnie's words died down, Elijah pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and bit his wrist enough to draw blood before holding it out for Elena to take a drink. The corner of her eyes crinkled in disgust but she took his wrist in her mouth anyways and proceeded to take a drink.

"Do you think this spell would work on anyone?" Si questioned Bonnie. "Vampire? Werewolf? Flying sparkly fairy?"

Bonnie glanced in her direction, her dislike for the vampires in the room shining through. "I don't know. I haven't read it anywhere that the spell has been casted on any supernatural creature."

Si's eyebrows rose as she glanced at Elena. "Elena is supernatural is she not? The blood of the doppelganger runs through her veins." An impish grin found its way onto her face as she turned to look at Elijah. "Let's hope the spell works on supernatural creatures, Elijah. Otherwise you may not wake up in three days."

Elijah snorted at her joke but remained focused on Elena. "Klaus is no longer outside. I figured you would like to know that."

Si nodded while looking out the window. "I figured he wouldn't be around for long. He never is." The two sat there for a second having a silent conversation. "Are you sure about this Elijah?"

"Sure about what?" he was slightly irritated that she was asking him this now.

"Sure about letting your siblings die without even telling them it's going to happen."

His angry eyes snapped to hers. "They've dug their own graves. Why are you asking me this now?"

Si, understanding that Elijah was not very happy with her at the moment for asking such a thing, shrugged her shoulders effectively ending the conversation. Elijah turned back to Elena and refused to say anything more on the subject. He didn't understand why Si suddenly cared what was going to happen to his siblings.

Si turned to look towards Damon who now stood in the door way of the kitchen. "May I borrow your phone? I have a call I need to make."

Damon shrugged and tossed her the phone.

"I'll be back in a few." With that she walked out the door and the morning continued on uneventful.

~O~

Two hours after she had left, Si returned to the Salvatore Boarding house. When she walked in she threw the cell phone at Damon, who was sitting alone, mumbled thanks, then walked up the stairs.

One of Damon's eyebrows rose as he assessed her behavior. He stood and followed her up stairs.

She was sitting in the mostly empty guest room she had been given last night after Elijah had made an issue of her sleeping in Damon's room. The only thing in the room was a stack of clothes that Elena had brought for her and the case she had taken Damon to dig up only days before.

As Si reclined back on the bed, Damon walked over to the open case and pulled out a small wooden box.

"I understand the journal and the engagement ring, but you still haven't told me what was in this box." Before he could lift the lid, Si was across the room removing the box from his hands.

"In due time, Damon. What is in this box is not important to you at this moment."

"But it will be important to me in the future?" She was impressed at how well he read between the lines of her comment.

"Hopefully one day you will save a life with this box." She smiled up at him the moved to place the wooden box with the journal and close the lid of the case.

"You're speaking in riddles." He pointed out.

She smiled at him again. "It's no fun to tell you everything that's going to happen. It's more entertaining to watch you try and guess."

Without anything else to be said, Damon began to leave the room but just before he was out the door he remembered why he had followed her to begin with.

"Who did you call?" he asked while pointing at the phone in his hands.

Si shrugged. "An _old_ friend."

It wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for but he took it. He left her room and made his way to his own.

Once behind closed doors he flipped his phone open and hit the redial button. It rang twice before it was answered by a young male voice.

"University of Pennsylvania Folklore and Parapsychology Office, this is Gregory speaking. How can I help you?"

**AN: Yeah I don't like this chapter :P its too short and is really boring considering the chapter it is following was kinda big. It's only here to set things in motion. Surprisingly, there are only about three or four more chapters after this one. When I originally wrote this story it was only ten chapters long so I don't know what I'm going to do now that its longer O_O And yeah I don't know if UPenn actually has a Folklore and Parapsychology office, I just picked a school close to Virginia **

**BTW did anyone notice that Klaus and Si never kissed in the last chapter? Yeahhhh I did that on purpose (; like I said in an earlier chapter, the original plan for this story was that Klaus wouldn't even show up until the last chapter, but I like this plan better. I like playing with Klaus ^_^**

**~PenguinMinion**

**Oh, I forgot something! (like I always do! Lol) I'm thinking of making some outtakes for this story. They would pretty much just be: Elijah and Si's first meeting, Si's turning into a vampire, Klaus and Si meeting, the wedding scene, Damon and Si's pillow fort: the making (I really want to write that one(;) and pretty much anything else you guys ask for! So if you think this is a good idea (or have any requests) then leave me a review (:**

…ok I'm done now(:


	12. Chapter 12

Silence

_**Silence is a true friend who never betrays.**_  
>Confucius<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you care if they die?" Elijah yelled up the stairs as Si walked away from him.<p>

She stopped half way up the stairs and turned back to him, her eyes aflame. "I don't care if they die! I just think it's wrong that they are going to be killed and they don't even know about it!"

Elijah and Si had been fighting ever since she questioned him the day before if he was sure about his siblings being slain. Finally after several comments had passed between the two, a fight was insured, and now there was no going back.

"Si, they are going to die anyways! They deserve it!"

"And you don't? Don't forget Elijah, you have killed just as many people as they have!"

Elijah's eyes burned in anger but his voice remained cold and leveled. "What's done is done Si. They will die on the full moon and nothing can change that now." He turned and walked out the door, slamming it as he went.

Damon, who had sat silently in the room during their spat, looked up at Si. "I don't think he took that well."

Si rubbed her forehead while walking down the stairs to sit next to him.

"What's changed Si?" She sat down on the couch next to him, her head in her hands. "When you came to Mystic Falls all you wanted was to kill Klaus and now you're questioning Elijah's plan to do just that."

"Nothing has changed Damon. I still want Klaus dead but…they don't even know! I sat there talking to Kol and he didn't even know his mother wanted him dead. It's just not right."

"No it's more than that." Damon threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Ever since your dream visit with Klaus something has changed. You're thinking with logic now instead of emotion. That's just not normal for you Si." Humor filled his voice at the end.

They sat silent for a few minutes as the emotion in the room lifted. Si cuddled up next to him as the house around them sat empty.

"I wish I would have met you first Damon." Si finally broke their comfortable silence.

"And why is that Princess?" he asked while bringing his glass up to finish off his drink.

Si sat up, pulling away from Damon so that she could look directly at him.

"You deserve to be loved." At this Damon's eyebrows lifted in question. "You are too sweet and caring to be alone"

"I've been in love before Si, twice. It just doesn't work for me."

"No, I mean really be in love, Damon. Not obsessing over annoying doppelgangers."

"Does Elijah know you think his girlfriend is annoying?" Si rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored his question.

"I wish I had met you before Niklaus. I could have loved you like you deserve."

Damon reached out to pull Si back to where she sat leaning against his chest. Si cuddled back into his side and wrapped her arms around him as if she was scared he would disappear or worse run away from her.

"You still love him." Damon's question came out more like a statement. He had always questioned Si's feelings for Klaus since he had found out they were exes, but he finally had enough information to put the final nail in coffin- no pun intended. "You won't let them kill him."

Si assumed that he would push her away after this realization, especially since he was one of the people who wanted Klaus dead but shockingly he pulled her closer.

"I'm going to do something really stupid Damon. You don't have to, but I'm begging you to help me."

Even without knowing what she was going to ask, Damon nodded.

"I won't be going to the sacrifice with you and Elijah, so I need you to keep it from happening until I get there."

"You're leaving?" Damon was obviously more concerned with Si leaving than her actual plan. After Elena had rejected his feelings, Damon swore he would never care for anyone again, but he knew it would be a lie if he said he didn't care for Si even if it wasn't in a romantic way. Truthfully, Si had been exactly what Damon needed all along- a friend. It was no secret that he was very attractive, so most women had no problem with hooking up with him for the night before moving on. Si was different. She flirted but it was all in fun and Damon had no problem flirting back. After chasing love for so long Damon finally found what he needed; not love but a friend.

"Are you going to help me?" she asked, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Of course, just tell me before you leave."

By this time, Si had removed herself from next to Damon and now stood in front of him.

"Elijah is going to ask where I am, so you have to lie. He knows I'm going to do something but he still believes I want Niklaus dead. You have to make sure he still thinks that after I leave." Si leaned forward so that their eyes were leveled. Her voice now held a note of urgency as she spoke. "I have to leave before Elijah returns. He never stays away long after we have an argument so I suspect that he will be back soon to apologize."

Damon nodded in understanding. "You're going to Pennsylvania aren't you?"

Si looked him straight in the eye but didn't answer. Damon stood up from the couch, pulling her to stand up straight next to him. "You need to leave soon if you want to be back in time for the sacrifice."

Before he could brace himself, Si had flown forward and pulled him into a powerful hug.

"You are the best, most amazing friend ever!"

Damon quickly returned her hug but before he could respond to her she was gone. His chuckle filled the silence that had settled in the room.

"If you do that again I'm going to nail your feet to the ground."

She reentered the room seconds later slightly glaring at him. "I'd like to see you try." She mumbled and handed him the small wooden box from her case.

"What's this for?" he asked, reaching to open the lid, but before he could she reached out and snapped it closed again.

"It isn't yours so don't look." He lifted an eyebrow at her in question. "After the sacrifice I need you to deliver this to a friend of mine, Lucinda Mason. She should be in southern Georgia somewhere; she doesn't travel a lot so if you ask the right person they should be able to point you in the right direction."

"Why can't you take it to her?"

"Remember how I told you this would save someone's life?" Damon's eyes widened as he looked up at her.

"Si…" She cut him off before he could ask any questions.

"I need to leave now. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Just like before she disappeared into thin air, only this time she wouldn't reappear until the full moon.

Damon examined the small wooden box in his hand before tossing it into the air and catching it. He tucked it into his pocket and moved across the room to his alcohol stash to refill his drink.

It was about an hour before Elijah returned to the Salvatore Boarding house. Damon still sat alone in the living room tossing the wooden box in the air and catching it.

"Stefan and Katerina are gone," Elijah stated. "They figured it would be better to leave before the full moon since they do not wish to get themselves into any trouble." Damon rolled his eyes.

"If they didn't want any trouble then neither one of them should have come back to Mystic Falls." He caught the wooden box one more time before looking at Elijah.

Elijah shrugged then glanced towards the stairs. "Is Si in her room? I believe we have a few things we need to talk about." Damon could see his concern for her in his eyes.

"Nope." Elijah's eyes snapped back to him.

"What do you mean no? Where is she?" Elijah became irritated.

"I mean she isn't here, and I have no idea where she is." Damon rolled his eyes.

In the next moment Elijah had Damon pinned to the wall by the throat, slowly cutting off his air supply.

"Where is she, Salvatore?" he demanded.

"Don't know Elijah," he gasped out.

"I need to know where she is," Elijah hissed.

"Why? Scared she ran off to tell Klaus about your little plan to go on living while he and the others die?" Elijah dropped Damon, who in turn fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Klaus has her?" Elijah's voice sounded slightly panicked as he turned and began walking back towards the door to leave.

"I never said that!" Damon called after him but it was too late; Elijah was gone. "Ugh, this isn't going to end well."

~O~

After leaving the Salvatore house, Elijah went to his old home in search for his brother. When he got there, he opened the door with such a force that it slammed against the wall with a terrible bang.

"Elijah is home!" Kol's voice rang out from somewhere within the house.

"Hello brother," Rebekah called from her perch on the couch.

"Where is Niklaus?" he demanded. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Upstairs in his room; he said something about renovating it so it is to Si's liking."

Elijah left without a response and stomped up the stairs. He didn't bother knocking before marching right into Klaus' room. Klaus sat on the floor leaning against his bed, Si's journal sat in his hands as he flipped through the filled pages.

"Where is she?" he hissed. Klaus didn't even have to ask to know he was asking about Si.

"I have not seen Silence since she shut the window in my face." His voice was slightly hostile but also held a note of worry. "Why? Has she disappeared? How could you have lost her?" He was unknowingly rambling now.

"I didn't lose her! She is just gone and the Salvatore brother will not tell me where she went."

"Does he even know?" Klaus questioned.

"I think he knows something but I'm not sure." Klaus rolled his eyes and went back to his reading.

"You know Silence as well as I do, brother. If she doesn't want to be found, then she won't be. She will come out of hiding when she wishes."

Elijah was not happy with this answer. "Rebekah tells me you a readying your room for Si's return to you, but you must know by now she doesn't plan on returning to you."

"Well she came to Mystic Falls for a reason brother, and I believe that reason was me."

"Yes, but out of hate not love Niklaus." Klaus shrugged.

"It's all the same thing nowadays."

"She wants you dead." Elijah deadpanned.

Klaus, finally having enough of the conversation, stood up from his place on the floor. "I believe it is time for you to leave now, Elijah."

"I only came looking for her, and since it's clear she isn't here, I'll leave and not return until necessary." Elijah exited the room, but as he rounded the corner, he almost ran into Rebekah. He glared down at her.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, sister. It isn't lady like." He continued out of the house. Rebekah snorted in response and moved towards Klaus' open door. Klaus was still standing in the middle of the room slightly fuming from their conversation.

"You know what I don't understand?" Rebekah began.

"Oh do tell," Klaus replied sarcastically. Rebekah glared in his direction but continued anyways.

"You allow Elijah to tell you that you can't be with the girl you've been in love with for almost four hundred years. You seem to have forgotten who you are brother." She paused

Klaus' eyebrows rose, motioning her to go on.

"You, Niklaus, are the Original Hybrid. If you want something you take it. Nothing has ever stopped you before, so why are you allowing Elijah to stand in your way now? If, for some unknown reason to me, you still want Silence Tudor, then just take her as you do everything else."

With that she turned and walked out of the room, leaving a pondering Klaus behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah i updated a little early today :3 i hope you guys like this chapter better than the last (since i got no reviews or anything im kinda just assumed it wasnt a favorite.) my only hopes for this story is to [1] shock you all with my amazing ending (; and [2] to get over 20 reviews! :D only two more chapters after this plus the epilogue!<strong>

**~PenguinMinion **


	13. Chapter 13

Silence

AN: Me and my sister both agree this is the best chapter yet just because Si isnt in in ;]

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silence is as deep as eternity, speech a shallow as time.<strong>__**  
><strong>_Thomas Carlyle

* * *

><p>Klaus sat alone in his drawing room staring down at his latest masterpiece: an accurate picture of the cathedral he had seen when he invaded Si's dream. The only difference between the drawing and the original was the people who sat on either side of the long isle. A young girl stood in front of them all, her face only half visible and covered in silent tears.<p>

Anger shot through him as he looked down at his creation. He stood and in one great sweep of his arms removed every item littering his desk.

A soft knock on the door disrupted his rage. Klaus refused to look up, knowing already who it was asking for entrance, and she would come in if he invited her or not.

"Niklaus?"

"What mother?"

"Are you angry?" Klaus now looked up at Esther, who was now standing inside the door of the room. "Is this about the girl who came by to speak with me the other day?"

Klaus, not seeing the point of denying something his mother already knew, nodded.

"Why was she here?"

She avoided his question. "You never told me you were going to marry. I had to find out from Kol, and for some reason, I don't believe everything he told me."

Klaus shrugged. "It was probably all true." Esther nodded and turned to leave the room but turned back half way out the door.

"Watch out for her Niklaus. She is up to no good." With that said, she left the room to disappear back into the room she and Finn had inhabited since she was awakened.

Klaus watched her as she disappeared before making his way downstairs in search of Kol. As usual, he found his brother outside lying in the dew wet grass with hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"What did you tell mother about Silence?" One of Kol's eyes popped open as Klaus questioned him with a slightly irritated voice.

"Silence is gold but duck tape is silver? Mother talks a lot you know, mostly about Finn and Elijah. It gets rather annoying." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh! You mean Si." Now he looked up at Klaus with mirth in his eyes. "I told her the truth: Si is an annoying individual that, for some unknown reason, you and Elijah feel the need to protect and love, despite the fact that you left her…I have a serious question. Do you every get tired of people reminding you that you left her the day before the wedding? I sure do." He mumbled out the last part.

Klaus ignored his question. "Silence has disappeared; you wouldn't by chance know where she is, do you?" He asked on a whim.

A slight disgruntled look flashed across Kol's face. "I don't keep up with the overly pampered princess." He turned his face back towards the clouds—eyes closed and ignoring his brother.

Klaus, aggravated with his immature brother, turned to leave, but before he could make it back to the drawing room, he was stopped by Rebekah.

"I have all the records you asked for." She handed over a stack of papers to Klaus. "That's all the phone records from the doppelganger's phone and the Salvatore's phones, both house and cells." Even though he had told Elijah that he wouldn't find Si until she wanted him to, Klaus was still worried about her safety and decided to look for her himself

He began flipping through the nonsense of numbers and non-familiar names. "None of them really stood out until this one." Rebekah handed him a single piece of paper with a highlighted mark across the middle. "It's the number of the University of Pennsylvania Folklore and Parapsychology Office." Klaus looked up from the paper to Rebekah's smug smile. "And get this, the department is headed up by none other than Gregory Pudeator."

His eyes widened slightly. "Impossible, I killed that warlock years ago."

"Apparently not," Rebekah said with a smirk. "According to his profile on the University's website, he has been working there for well over twenty years." She handed him another piece of paper printed from the school's website. Klaus immediately recognized the omniscient mug of the older looking gentleman pictured on the page.

"This is not possible. I killed him in Salem for what he did. I watched him burn myself." Klaus stomped the rest of the way to the drawing room, Rebekah hot on his trail, and threw the papers onto his desk.

"Well obviously you didn't do the job right," She responded snidely.

Klaus slammed his hand on the desk in anger.

"He did good making Si disappear all those years ago. Is it impossible to think he could have used his witchy powers to make it seem as though you killed him in Salem?" Rebekah's eyes softened as she saw her brother's anger. She knew as soon as she found Gregory was still alive Klaus wouldn't be happy.

She had traveled with Klaus after he had returned to France and found Si missing. They moved from one town to the next, searching for her. Fear gripped Klaus at this point as certain towns and villages began discovering the existence of vampires and witches and werewolves. The prosecution and killings of people thought to be supernatural spread across Europe. But they eventually ran into a witch that claimed she had seen Si arranging a trip to America with the old warlock Gregory. By the time they had caught up to Gregory in America, he had moved to Massachusetts and Si had disappeared once again. When Gregory wouldn't tell Klaus where Si had run off to, he went mad. Klaus was able to convince the towns people that Gregory and his family where witches of the worst degree. And thus Klaus set off a chain of events that would spur the Salem Witch Trials.

"Do you think this could be where she has run off to?" Klaus wouldn't look up at his sister and instead kept his eyes focused on the papers on the table.

"You know her better than I do, Nik. What do you think?" He let out a huff.

"I think I need to go speak with Elijah," He began walking towards the door. "No matter how much I wish I didn't have to," he mumbled as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>Klaus arrived at the Gilbert house in no time at all and walked straight in instead of knocking.<p>

"What do you want Klaus?" Elena asked as she walked past the front door and towards the kitchen not even bothering to look at him. Klaus followed her and noticed the young Bennett witch was also in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"I'm looking for my brother who never seems to be where I need him to be." Surprisingly Elena chuckled.

"Elijah is up stairs. He will be down in a second." He nodded and took a seat next to Bonnie.

The young witch narrowed her eyes in the hybrids direction. Klaus kept his eyes trained on her and smiled in return. The whole scene was quite hilarious.

By the time Elijah came down the stairs, Elena had finished preparing lunch and the whole group sat around eating: Bonnie glaring, Klaus smiling, and Elena choosing to ignore them.

Elijah stopped in the doorway to the room to take in the sight before him and cleared his throat.

"Is something going on that I should know about?"

"We need to talk," both Bonnie and Klaus said at the same time, causing Klaus to return her glare equally. Elijah rolled his eyes and continued to walk into the room. He sat next to Elena and kissed the top of her hair; she smiled up at him and continued to eat her lunch, still ignoring the two in front of her.

"Very well." Elijah turned to look towards Klaus and Bonnie. "One at a time."

"Me first," Klaus glanced up at Bonnie with a smug look. "I know where Si is."

Bonnie sent him her own smug look. "Esther called me this morning." At this every eye in the room snapped up to her, and Klaus lost his smug look.

Elijah sat up straight in his chair. "What did she want?"

Bonnie glanced over at Klaus. "I don't think this is the best time to discuss this Elijah."

"What is she talking about?" Klaus knew that his brother was keeping secrets from him and now he was going to find out what he was hiding.

"It doesn't concern you Niklaus."

"Elijah," Elena spoke up. "Maybe Si was right; its time you tell them. The full moon is tomorrow, so why does it matter that this is still a secret?"

"I'm not telling him." Elijah said stubbornly. Klaus glared in his direction.

"If you are hiding something brother, tell me now." He demanded. The room remained silent as the tension grew.

Elijah returned his glare. "You are going to die tomorrow, along with Finn, Rebekah, and Kol." He spoke in a level voice.

Klaus chuckled. "And who is going to kill us brother?"

"Esther." It was Elena who answered his question. Klaus' eyes widened slightly and the room fell silent again.

Bonnie broke the silence. "Esther called me this morning to ask for me and my mom's help to carry out the spell." She stood from the table. "And we are going to help." She proceeded to walk out of the room and exit the house, leaving everyone at the table to fight their own battles since she had nothing more to do with the situation.

"How long have you known this?" Klaus' voice was low and deadly sounding.

"Since the ball," Elena mumbled. Klaus nodded. The room was quiet for a few more moments before Klaus stood and began walking towards the door.

"If you will excuse me," he called back over his shoulder. "I'm going to go put my mother back in the casket she belongs in, and then drop it into the ocean to watch it sink to the bottom." he mumbled the last part.

"Klaus." Elijah followed him towards the door. When Klaus turned back to look at him, he noticed Elijah's glare had been replaced with a look of worry and apprehension. "You said you knew where Si was?"

Klaus pondered the thought of leaving Elijah without an answer but one look at his worry and he knew he couldn't. Despite their constant fighting and bickering, they were brothers and that would never change.

"She's in Pennsylvania with the warlock Gregory Pudeator." Elijah nodded in response and Klaus turned to leave again.

"Klaus," Elijah stopped him once more, but this time Klaus didn't turn back to look at him, only stopped outside the door. "Esther is going to finish the spell tomorrow during the full moon."

Klaus nodded but still didn't turn back to look at him. "Where?'

"Where one hundred witches were killed." Klaus, knowing exactly where he was talking about, nodded once more and continued to walk away from the house.

* * *

><p>Klaus was in a fury filled rage when he reached his house. He stomped up the stairs, ignoring Kol and Rebekah downstairs, walked straight to Esther's room, and slammed the door open.<p>

The room stood empty—no Esther, no Finn.

"Where are they?" Klaus demanded from Rebekah, who had followed him to the room.

"They left shortly after you did, why?"

Klaus turned and punched a hole through the drywall.

"Find them," he growled. "Before tomorrow or we all die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…what do yall think? I liked not having to write Si in this chapter (: it was nice to give Klaus some more time here. <strong>

**Only one more chapter plus the epilogue! Woohoo! Who's excited for that?**

**Shout out to sez23 for her review! I'm glad you like Si and Damon being friends. I had a problem the first time I wrote chapter 12 because they were acting like they knew each other their entire lives and their friendship was kind of scary X_x and I think I've made my charterers way OOC which makes me sad xP But anyway thanks for your review! :D**

**~PenguinMinion**


	14. Chapter 14

Silence

AN: _**READ THIS! This is the last official chapter of Silence! However, I do have an epilogue written BUT for the last few chapters I have only had one person to review (Thanks again sez23!) so unless you guys review and tell me you want the epilogue I will not post it, because it opens the story up for the sequel/companion story (which is a collaboration between me and my sister, LeaderPinhead, and I refuse to waste mine or her time writing the story if you guys don't want to read it). We have other things we could be doing, in fact my sister has her own story to worry about finishing [check her out! She is a better writer then I am].**_

* * *

><p><strong>Th<strong>**e human heart has hidden treasures, in secret kept, in silence sealed; the thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures, whose charms were broken if revealed.**  
>Charlotte Bronte<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah slammed open the front door and rushed up the stairs towards Klaus' room. Inside, Klaus stood by the lit fireplace slowly dropping his drawings into the flames.<p>

"I have been all over this town and they are nowhere to be found." Klaus glanced up at her then over to the grandfather clock across the room. It was almost 6:30, only six more hours until the full moon was at its highest peak and Esther would complete her spell.

"It's almost time." Klaus spoke in a forlorn voice. "Let's hope Kol has had better luck than we have." He sighed. Almost as if he had read his mind, Kol entered the house and made his way to greet his siblings.

"Elijah refused to tell me anything." Kol complained while falling in the desk chair with a huff. "He would only say what we already know: midnight and where one hundred witches died. He has no idea where Esther and Finn are now, but I did check on the young witch and she says she hasn't spoken to Mother since they made their little deal." He rolled his eyes.

"Anything else?" Klaus egged him on. He had specifically told Kol to ask Elijah if Si had returned yet.

"She isn't back; Elijah doubts she will even show up for the sacrifice. Apparently she had a change of heart and was not too fond of Mother offing us."

The room fell silent as each sibling searched for any idea of where their traitorous mother and brother may be hiding.

"What I don't understand is why Elijah told you that only we would die and not him also." Rebekah looked towards Klaus, who continued to toss his art into the fire.

"He has something planed," Klaus spoke simply. "It's why he won't tell us anymore then what we already know."

"I see no way around this death." Kol stood up from his seat. "Perhaps it is our time to leave the earth once and for all." Both Klaus and Rebekah stood shocked at Kol's thoughts. Kol was forever the optimistic one and to see him give up so simply set back their spirits as well.

"We can't speak that way." Rebekah said in a forceful voice. "If Esther insists we die, then I say we go down with a fight."

"How do you fight the Original Witch?" Kol's voice raised a few octaves as he asked her this.

"How do you kill four fighting Original Vampires?" she challenged.

"Three, three fighting Original Vampires." Klaus corrected her. "Finn is with Mother and Elijah won't step in unless he is threatened."

"Three is still better than none!" Rebekah screamed at her brothers, unwilling to give up on her argument.

"Give it a rest Bekah," Kol cut off his sister from beginning an emotion filled rant. "It's over; tonight we die like we should have a thousand years ago." with that he turned and left the room.

Rebekah turned her attention back to Klaus. "Please tell me you will not give up like Kol has," she pleaded. Klaus threw the rest of the drawings into the fire and moved across the room to pull Rebekah into his arms. Soon sobs took over her body, and she shook in Klaus arms.

They would stay like this for the next hours: Klaus comforting a devastated Rebekah as Kol listened to her cries from the room below, a glass of bourbon in his hand and an empty look in his eyes. Despite the what he had told Rebekah, Kol hadn't given up yet and as he sat alone as a thousand different ideas about how to keep his siblings from dying flashed through his head.

As the clock struck eleven thirty, Klaus pulled Rebekah from the floor and moved with her downstairs where Kol sat silently.

"We should go now." His empty voice only served to reinforce the tension already growing in the room. The three of them walked out of the vast mansion they found comfort in as a home for only a short time and made their way to the place where a hundred witches had died, and soon they would too.

* * *

><p>The space that stood in front of the dilapidated mansion was alight by five large torches that surrounded a large pentagram burned into the grass; in the middle stood Finn and Esther.<p>

"My children, you are early." Esther smiled at the three approaching Originals.

"We wouldn't want to miss the party." Kol's snide remark caused her to frown.

"Very well, it's almost midnight; it shall all be over soon." As she spoke the trees off to the side rustled as Elijah, Elena, and Damon walked out from the dark woods. "Elijah, I was hoping you would join us." Esther was smiling once again.

"Mother," Elijah responded as he glanced over at his siblings across the way. Elijah took a step closer, and as Elena went to follow, Damon pulled her back away just as Elijah had asked him to do before they arrived.

"It's a pity you will not be joining your brothers and sister tonight." Elijah's eyebrows creased in confusion when Esther revealed that she knew he wouldn't be dying alongside his siblings. "Silence told me during her visit that you had a little plan to save yourself."

Kol growled, drawing attention back towards him. "So that's what you were hiding." Elijah ignored his comment, keeping focus on Esther.

Esther turned her face towards the sky and smiled. "It's time," she said in an almost giddy voice. "The moon is at its fullest; it can happen now." Finn nodded and soon Esther was chanting away in Latin.

Almost as soon as she started chanting, the change began. Each Original could feel their skin crawl as it lost its harder-than-stone appearance and took on a more vulnerable tone. The fangs that could slide out at in any second receded farther into their gums and eventually disappeared altogether—all except Klaus'. He could feel himself falling into the weakened state but not same weakened state his siblings were experiencing.

"W-we are human again," Rebekah gasped while staring down at her hands aghast. She was figuring out what Esther was causing to happen. Esther smiled as her chanting fell quiet.

"Amazing is it not? As the witch that created the Original Vampires, I am able to reverse the spell as well."

Everyone stood silent for a moment as Esther moved towards Finn, producing a simple silver dagger she had hidden.

"Be thankful for your brother Finn for he has decided to set you free from your years of transgressions." With that she raised the dagger and plunged it into Finn's chest. He sputtered for a moment, eyes wide and, as Esther slowly removed the dagger from his heart, fell to his knees. He was able to take a few short shallow breaths before finally collapsing completely to the ground.

The rest stood in shock for a moment before their link took over. Rebekah fell next, gasping for air. Kol fought harder but eventually couldnot hold off death any longer and soon joined his brother and sister on the ground. Elijah stood off the side and was able to cast Elena a small smile, knowing in only a few moments he would awaken again, before allowing himself to fall as well.

Klaus stood alone now staring at his slightly deranged mother. He was feeling weaker by the moment but couldn't yet feel death creeping upon him.

"I knew this would happen but I hoped you would fall as easily as the rest." Esther casted a sad look over her fallen children, a hypocritical emotion considering her choice, before looking towards Klaus. "Since you are only half siblings, the link was weaker on you, and you are stronger because your werewolf side is able to fully take over now, despite no longer being a vampire."

"The perks of being a hybrid, and here I thought death could take me away as it did my siblings." Klaus glared at her.

"You are not God, Niklaus, so do not assume so much." Esther rolled her eyes.

"So, how do you plan to finish me off Mother?" Esther opened her mouth to respond but it snapped shut quickly before she turned towards the dark three to the side of Klaus.

"We have a visitor." She grinned. "Come out child, there is no need to hide." Klaus turned to follow his mother's gaze and found himself sharing a long look with Si as she walked out from the trees.

"Silence," he breathed out a sigh of relief as his worry for her earlier dispersed. Even if he didn't make it out of this situation alive, at least he knew Si was in fact okay and alive.

Si's eyes were a dark coal color, a stark contrast from their usual forest green. It was clear to Klaus that she was weak, but that didn't make sense. A few days ago when he peaked into her dreams she was of great health and there was no reason for her health to fall so quickly. She looked almost as weak as he felt.

"Niklaus." Si sent him a small smile but quickly moved her gaze back to the witch as Esther began to speak again.

"This young girl has fought for you hard today Niklaus." Esther continued to watch Si. "Only a few days ago she came to me begging to be the one to finally kill you," Klaus eyes widened slightly at this. "But a few hours ago she came begging for me to spare your life." Esther turned back to her only living son, but before she could continue there were two sharp intakes of breath from across the field.

Damon, who had been previously forgotten, moved forward to catch Elena before she fell to the ground. A few feet away Elijah was now sitting straight up, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Damon," Si called over to him, acknowledging him and Elena for the first time. "Didn't I tell you to hold all this off until I got back?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Her voice was playful couldn't hide the underlying concern and frailness of her condition.

Damon, still holding a lifeless Elena, glared in her direction. "What did you expect me to do? Fake a heart attack? I doubt anyone would have cared."

Si rolled her eyes about to respond but was cut off by Esther, who was once again demanding the attention of the people present.

"Let's finish this Niklaus." She stepped closer to him. "I knew the link between you and your sibling would not be as strong, so I went ahead and linked you to a stronger blood source." She then raised the dagger above her head. "It's back to hell where you belong." In one swift motion the dagger fell from above and, with one force-full shove, plunged deep into her chest.

Within a few seconds of each other both Esther and Klaus fell to the ground—Esther dead but Klaus still hung on to the little bit of life he had left.

Si moved across the field in the same second and was on her knees leaning over Klaus. Tears filled her eyes as he looked up at her.

"It won't be long, I promise," she whispered while running her hands through his hair, pushing it away from his face. "I promise." He was able to lift his hand and brush it across her cheek. A weak smile spread across his face as he pulled her down closer towards him. With the minimal strength he had left, he lifted his head from the ground and was able to place a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered then moved so that his head was resting on the ground again. Before she could respond his eyes closed and it was over.

A sob escaped her as she continued to run her hand through his hair. "It won't be long, I promise." She repeated for the third time, the frailness still clear in her voice.

Across the field, Elijah sat watching her. After he got over the initial shock of coming back as a human, he was able to gather his wits and pick himself off of the ground. He turned to look at Damon, who was still holding onto Elena and watching Si sob over Klaus dead body at the same time.

"When she wakes up," Elijah said, pointing at Elena. "I'm going back vampire." Damon nodded in understanding. Their attention was quickly caught by Si as she removed herself from over Klaus' body and began slowly walking towards them.

"I'm so sorry," she said, looking at Elijah with broken eyes.

It was a look that instantly led him to believe she had done something he wouldn't like.

"What did you do Si?" he demanded.

"I couldn't let him die."

"Silence." Elijah's voice was filled with too many emotions that made it hard to separate them.

Si's eyes left Elijah's as she turned to Damon. "Do you have the ring?" she asked, and he was only able to nod in response. She was able to produce a small smile before turning back to Elijah. "I'm so sorry."

Elijah's eyebrows creased in confusion. "What did you do Si?" His voice was angry now as he asked. But before she could respond to him, she was falling to the ground. Elijah stepped forward to catch her and as he did he caught sight of Klaus' eyes watching him. It was in that moment he knew exactly what she had done.

"No," his voice shook in disbelief. "No." As he laid her body on the ground, he couldn't believe that his best friend was now dead and that she was gone because of his brother.

In the next moment, all hell broke loose.

Elijah left Si's body on the ground and moved forward towards Klaus, who was still lying on the ground realizing he was in fact alive. Bonnie came running out from the rundown house behind them where her and her mother had stayed while Esther finished off her children and ran towards to Elena's body that was now alone. Damon had disappeared.

As soon as he was within arm's reach, Elijah jumped on top of a shocked Klaus and began to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"You killed her!" he yelled as he continued to strike at him. Klaus, now aware of what was happening, pushed Elijah off of himself and moved away from his attacker.

"You killed her!" he repeated. Klaus shook his head not believing what Elijah was saying.

_Silence was dead._

Elijah made a move to attack Klaus again but before his fist could make contact with his face he was stopped by an invisible force field.

"Stop it!" Bonnie shouted from where she held onto Elena's body. "Elena will be waking up soon and you need to be there for her, not off killing your brother."

Elijah debated with himself for a second while glaring at Klaus but eventually turned towards Bonnie and began walking back towards her. He stopped briefly at Si's body and stared down at her cold lifeless eyes that seemed to stare right through him before continuing over to Bonnie and Elena. He picked Elena up bridal style, and he and Bonnie began to walk towards the trees to leave, but at the last moment he turned back to Klaus.

"When Elena is ok, I'm coming back to kill you." His voice was deadly even as he looked back at his brother. Klaus nodded but otherwise didn't answer; his gaze was fixed where Si's body laid.

In the next minute, Klaus stood in the field alone, only accompanied by the lifeless bodies of his family and his love. An hour or so passed before he was able to move across the way. He slowly picked Si's body up, much like Elijah had done with Elena, and started the quiet trip back to his empty mansion.

When he finally made his way back into the house, he solemnly moved up the stairs; he bypassed his drawing room, then Rebekah's room, then Kol's and Elijah's, he even passed his own bedroom, and moved towards the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway he pushed on the wall, which swung open to reveal a secret set of stairs.

He slowly moved up the stairs, making sure that Si's head or feet wouldn't hit the walls of the narrow stairwell. Finally he came to a stop at a large white door. He supported Si's body with one arm as he used the other the break the chain of the necklace he was wearing. At the end of its chain was a simple key that he used to open the door and walk inside.

The room was slightly larger than any other room in the house. Two of its walls were a deep purple while the other two were white. In the middle sat a grand king sized bed covered with grey blankets.

He walked over and laid her on top of the covers then moved to pull a chair from the corner of the room towards the bed. He sat there staring at her lifeless body and finally allowed the emotions of the day crash down on himself.

His shoulder sagged and he fell forward, resting his head on the bed. He sat quietly like this for hours, perhaps days; he wasn't sure of the time anymore.

Finally he was able to break through all the emotions and sit back up to look at her.

"I made this room just for you," he said into the emptiness, his voice hollow. "I painted it purple, your favorite color. Remember? Rebekah said I was crazy because you would never come back to me; it was a lost cause…personally I think she was jealous because she wanted the biggest room," he attempted to joke but it only fell flat. He took Si's hand in his and brought it to his lips and whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He let the pain of losing everything he loved overtake him, but he refused to cry, and a final silence filled the room.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

…or is it?

You have the power to decide!

May the force be with you as you review


	15. Epilogue

Silence

Epilogue

**AN: So I told a few of you that once I hit 10 reviews for the last chapter letting me know you guys wanted more I would post the epilogue, so here it is! After this I will begin to write the sequel/companion story, but it may be a week or two before it get posted because I have a lot of homework this week :P **

**Quick shout out to the first 10 reviewers from chapter 14! Anonymous Pixie P, DucksFlyTogether21, bookfreak25, AnnaMarieRiddle, PerfectlyObscure, cassie-snape, Ariana (the only one who pointed out that the story couldn't end yet because Damon still had the ring!), smiling steph, hplover1616, and HoneyGee08!  
>You guys are AMAZING!<strong>

**NOTE: I love my sister but she was too busy to look over this and I was so excited to post it for you guys I just couldn't wait! So any mistakes made are my fault.**

* * *

><p><strong>Choose silence of all virtues, for by it you hear other men's imperfections, and conceal your own.<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Si's body had hit the ground Damon ran, leaving behind the others without a word. He had pushed away all the emotions of losing his new friend and had done as Si had asked him and taken her ring with him on a trip to Georgia to locate Lucinda Mason.<p>

Surprisingly, it had taken him a few days to find anyone who knew of Lucinda, but eventually he was able to find a young witch at a bar who knew exactly where she was hiding.

Damon drove through the back roads of Georgia before eventually coming across a small almost run down cabin hiding behind a thicket of pine trees.

He pulled up in front of the house and stepped out of his car. Slowly he made his way to the door and knocked once, twice, three times.

Quietly the door opened a fraction and bright blue eyes stared back at him.

Lucinda Mason wasn't extraordinary beautiful but she was very attractive nonetheless. She stood at a short 5'1" with long blond-almost white-hair that fell to her waist in loose ringlets. Her voice was so soft that it was often overlooked as a whisper of wind. But it was her eyes that stood out the most-bright blue orbs that seemed to stare right into your soul with one look.

Damon himself couldn't speak because he was so caught up in her gaze.

"May I help you?" Lucinda's small voice asked. If it wasn't for his increased vampire hearing Damon wouldn't have even heard her.

"I…um I…" Suddenly finding himself at a loss for words Damon pulled the wooden ring box from his pocket. Seeing the box Lucinda's eyes widen and within the next second she reached out and proceeded to pull Damon in the cabin.

"Where did you get this?" her small voice commanded an answer. Damon was finally able to knock himself out of the stupor he had fallen into and answer her.

"Si told me to bring it when she…was gone." Damon couldn't even articulate that Si had died.

Lucinda's gaze drifted from Damon to the ring box she had taken out of his hand. "Si isn't gone." She simply stated.

Damon's eyebrows creased in confusion. "No, she _is _gone." He defended "I watched her fall and I heard the screams. She gave up her life for Klaus- she believed she loved him enough to allow him to have her life in place of his." Anger began to fill him as he spoke.

"Si is not gone." Lucinda repeated looking back to Damon. "Her love for Klaus surpassed that of any love I have seen in my almost two hundred years. Her giving up her life for Klaus wouldn't surprise me, but she isn't gone." Lucinda then opened the ring box and pulled out the gold band nestled inside.

"Si gave me this ring many years ago when we first met. Along with a great friendship, Si also brought me the gift to walk in the sun." Lucinda dropped the ring box onto the small table that sat in the middle of the room and placed the thin gold band on her pinky finger.

"It's your lapis lazuli?" Damon questioned. "Why would Si have it with her then?"

Lucinda rolled her eyes. "When she left she asked to take it with her- I've never liked the sun anyways, I'm more of a night person so it didn't really bother me. Si told me before she left that there would come a time where she would need my help and she would need to send word for me to come help, but as you can see," Lucinda motioned around the one room cabin, "I'm not exactly equipped with any forms of commutation."

"So she took your ring?" Damon finally understood. Si knew what she was doing, even when everyone else thought for sure she didn't and when she most likely didn't know herself. "She isn't dead is she?" He asked.

Lucinda rolled her eyes "Of course not. Si won't ever go out without a bang and giving her life for Klaus isn't exactly a big enough bang for her. But we need to find her soon; do you know where she was taken?"

Damon let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes. "I have no idea."

"Then we have to find her immediately!" Lucinda began throwing her few clothes into an old suitcase she pulled out from beneath the small bed in the corner then began pushing Damon out of the door. "Let's go, let's go! We can't leave the _princess _waiting." Damon smirked at the thought of someone else calling Si by the nickname he had called her.

Damon quickly started the car but stopped short when he noticed Lucinda hadn't gotten in. She was standing just outside the entrance of the cabin. Her face was tilted towards the sky, her eyes closed as she stood out in the sun.

This had been the first time since Si had left her that Lucinda was able to walk out into the sun without burning and, despite her preferring the dark, Lucinda still missed the light. Damon sat back and watched her with a smile.

_Beautiful._

**Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls…**

Klaus sat on a chair beside the bed where Si's lifeless body rested. His head laid on the bed beside her as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"_I'm sorry" _he repeated for what was probably the hundredth time.

The entire house was silent except for his quiet apologizes. Eventually Klaus closed his eyes and remained quiet while morning the loss of his love.

He didn't even notice at first the hand that had began running through his hair, but when he finally did his head snapped up and the hand fell back to the bed.

Green eyes met grey ones.

'_How'_ was the only word he could properly form in his mind."Silence?" confusion passed over his face.

She smiled back up at him.

"Niklaus"

~O~

Stefan and Katerina had fled to New York City in hope to escape the drama running ramped in Mystic Falls. They had only been gone almost three days when Katerina first noticed the change.

The morning after the full moon they both decided to return to the Falls, knowing that all the Originals –except Elijah- would be dead and gone by now. Stefan was out walking the streets of New York one last time before they left while Katerina stayed back in their hotel room spoiling herself with a warm bubble bath. At first it had escaped her attention but finally she caught sight of the tips of her fingers.

Just the very tips of her fingers had turned grey; the grey she had seen countless other vampires turn after their death. She sat for a second staring at the grey in wonder and confusion. _What was causing this to happen?_ Suddenly the weight of the moment crashed down on her and she jumped out of her relaxing bath. By the time she had dried off and put on new clothes Stefan was walking into the room.

She dashed across the small space to the door and stopped right in his path. Stefan found her quick movements humorous until he saw the tears running down her face.

"Something is happening to me, Stefan!" Her scream came out squeaky and full of emotion. Stefan was puzzled but before he could ask Katerina shoved her hands into his face; it was then that he too saw the grey of her finger tips.

They both stood there looking shocked at one another questioning what was happening; they knew for sure that they needed to get back to Mystic Falls and quick.

The End!  
>(until the sequel!)<br>:D


End file.
